Ultraviolence
by Reira26
Summary: La prisión no es el mejor lugar para vivir, Maki lo sabe, pero jamás pensó que una de sus viejas conocidas sufriera de maltrato en ese lugar. Las guardias no son lo más agradable, pero ella, esa rubia, es el mismo demonio en persona. Su misión ahora consistía en cuidar de Nozomi, para que ella no la terminara matando a golpes. [Prison AU] [Futanari]
1. Chapter 1

Y última cosa del día de hoy (?) ¡Mi primer long-fic para Love Live! He estado trabajando en esto durante los últimos dos meses y me ha costado horrores escribir ciertos capítulos... En general muchas de las escenas de aquí me cuestan muchísimo debido al alto contenido de smut que esto tiene. No espero la gran acogida (los fics clasificación M no son tan bienvenidos (?)) pero espero que les guste aun si es un poco cutre.

 **¡Por favor leer!**

 **Aclaraciones/advertencias:** Primero que todo es mejor decir que esto es **futanari** , así que le pueden dar a la flechita de 'atrás' si no les gusta. Por supuesto es yuri, pero si están en este fandom es por algo. Ahora sí, venga, pongan atención: **hay alto contenido de smut/lemon. Si no les interesa, son sensibles o cualquier otra cosa a temas como: encarcelamiento, maltrato físico, problemas familiares, delitos mayores y menores, drogas, aborto, promiscuidad... No lean.** Siendo que están advertidos, después no se quejen por traumas (?) El título viene de la canción homónima del Lana del rey, escuchen a esa mujer si no lo han hecho. Ahora sí, bellezas, espero que les guste, recuerden comentar y dejar en sus favoritos.

* * *

 **Ultraviolence**

Aquel momento en que la vio entrar una sonrisa socarrona se dibujó en sus labios. Seguía siendo tan arrogante como de niña, con su perfecto cabello rojizo y ojos violetas, fríos y orgullosos. Sabía que iba a terminar en esa pocilga, a su lado, porque el destino había dictado que se encontrarían de nuevo, para la desgracia de la joven. Su sonreír se ensanchó al ver que una mujer grande se le acercaba para molestar su cabellera, ganándose un gruñido y palabras molestas. No llevaba ni cinco minutos y ya la iban a bautizar; lo mejor era detener a la grandulona antes de que desfigurara el rostro de la nueva.

En dos pasos estuvo allí, tocando a la más grande en el hombro, sonriendo con su misteriosa calma. La mujer la saludó con un movimiento rápido de manos y, antes de irse, advirtió, con voz grave e improperios, a la recién llegada. La observaron irse, ella pendiente de los puños cerrados de la señorita, de las palabrotas que murmuraba y el enojo en su ceño fruncido. Tendría más problemas de los que le gustaba si seguía con esa actitud prepotente.

— Maki-chan, este lugar tiene sus reglas, si no quieres terminar colgada de la cerca te aconsejo que no te metas. —A la mención de su nombre por esa voz viró, haciendo una mueca de desagrado que la divirtió.

— Nozomi… —Alistó el puño y lo lanzó a su rostro, solo que lo detuvo con su palma. Después de años ahí, detener un ataque como ese era un juego de niños. No pudo evitar sonreír más ante su sorpresa.

— Calma, todas. —Dijo, subiendo la voz, al escuchar el arrastrar de sillas y pasos. La golpearían si no fuera por ella— Mira, de verdad te aconsejo no hacer estupideces, terminarás hecha un saco de sangre. Esto ya no es la escuela, la universidad o el salón del té. Esto es una prisión, aquí no hay papi o mami para salvarte.

Dejó ir su mano al escuchar el tintineo de las esposas contra el cinturón de una de las guardias. Era pequeña, de cabello negro, más parecida a una niña que a un adulto, pero todas sabían que no debían meterse con ella; un solo comentario y te tumbaría los dientes de un puñetazo. Hacía parte del trío del terror en la prisión, junto a otras dos guardias cuya sola apariencia asustaba. La pelirroja la miró pasar, escudriñando su silueta.

— ¿Eso de verdad es un guardia? —Comentó, tratando de contener sus risas. Nozomi sonrió de lado, tranquila de que la aludida no la escuchara.

— Y entonces, ¿qué te trae aquí? —La más joven palideció y chasqueó la lengua con molestia— Déjame adivinar… Negligencia médica, o eso dijo el juez.

Frunció el ceño al verse atrapada. La atrapó por el cuello del uniforme naranja para acercarla a su rostro; las mujeres en el comedor se levantaron, pero un simple movimiento de la mano las mantuvo en su lugar.

— No has perdido la costumbre de meterte en la vida de los demás, ¿no? —Subió los hombros y sonrió, tan enigmática como siempre.

— Nishikino, suelte a Toujou ahora mismo. —Una voz grave interrumpió el encuentro. La guardia de cabello azul las separó usando su fuerza. Maki bufó molesta.

El comedor volvió a ser un lugar pacífico. La nueva se sentó en una esquina con su horrible almuerzo sobre la bandeja mientras Nozomi estaba en una mesa en medio de dos chicas jóvenes que por apariencia no pertenecían a ese lugar. Sonriéndole a la recién llegada, la mayor simplemente le guiñó el ojo derecho y volvió a su almuerzo. Sabía que Maki estaba molesta, que ahora mismo musitaba una larga lista de improperios aprendidos a escondidas de sus padres y que la maldecía pinchando la comida. El recuerdo que tenía de ella le divertía un poco, pero también le abrumaba al notar que llevaba un buen tiempo allí encerrada.

Actualmente, la joven prodigio, Nishikino Maki tenía veintiocho años, contaba con su diploma de médico cirujano y especialización tanto en cirugía neuronal como cardiaca; era la heredera de la cadena hospitalaria de su familia, la cual prácticamente tenía en sus manos, hasta que terminó allí por 'negligencia' -Nozomi sabía que eso era una mentira, pero no era capaz de dar con la falta exacta por la que terminó en prisión-. La conocía desde pequeña, pero no podía llamarse su amiga, no lo eran y probablemente no lo serían; sólo supo de su existencia gracias a que los Toujou tenían a los Nishikino por médicos de cabecera, no sólo por la calidad de sus médicos, sino por su poco interés en los pacientes, no les importaba qué pasaba tras cada individuo, sólo interesaba lo que debían curar, y eso era más que perfecto para un clan yakuza. Así pues, se conocieron.

Nozomi solo era dos años mayor, pero siempre actuó como la hermana mayor en cuanto Maki era puesta a su cuidado. Probablemente, ahora mismo no sería muy distinto; la pelirroja tendía a meterse en problemas con los demás por su falta de empatía y arrogancia, por lo que tendría que estar detrás de ella cuidando que nadie le fuera a rajar la garganta para sacar por ahí su lengua. Lo bueno era que su reputación era alta y respetable, no porque diera miedo o parecidos, sino por su fuerte sentido maternal que en algún momento había ayudado a cada mujer encerrada ahí.

— Nozomi... ¡Nozomi-chan! —Giró la cabeza para encontrarse a quien le hablaba, una joven de cabello corto anaranjado que hacía un puchero por ser ignorada— Te preguntaba de dónde conoces a la nueva.

— Lo siento, Rin-chan, pensaba en eso mismo. —Rió por haber sido atrapada soñando despierta— Es de los doctores de la familia. Además, es mi nueva compañera.

— ¿De verdad? Creí que Ayase-san había pedido que siguieras sola. —Comentó la chica a su otro lado, jugando con el puré extraño en su plato.

— Bueno, es cierto, Kotori-chan, —sonrió divertida, dándole otra mirada a la recién llegada, que solo se había comido el arroz— pero le pedí a Nicocchi que la enviara conmigo.

— Ayase-san te matará. —Manifestó la de cabello corto mirando con cierto temor a la mayor.

Se encogió de hombros, porque lo que decía era lo más cercano a la realidad. Si la guardia Ayase decía algo, lo mejor era acatarlo sin rechistar, pero a Nozomi le gustaba vivir al límite con esa mujer.

-д-

La pequeña guardia fue la encargada de guiarla a su celda. Maki debía tragarse las ganas de burlarse en su cara por ser 'compacta'; el ver sus coletas altas moviéndose más debajo de su línea de visión estaba provocando que las carcajadas quemaran su garganta. La cosa era, ¿quién demonios la tomaba en serio con ese tamaño? Parecía un llavero. Seguro si le quitaban la porra tendría que correr para no ser aplastada por alguna de las mujeres que vio en el comedor.

Las celdas estaban organizadas en camarotes, con una letrina y un lavabo pequeño. Su rostro se arrugó con una mueca de desagrado al ver su lugar de residencia por los próximos meses –aunque esperaba que su padre le perdonara la vida y la sacara de esa pocilga antes-. Se detuvieron en la tercera celda de atrás para delante del extremo izquierdo, la cual la cama de abajo estaba hecha un desastre y la de arriba intacta, como si nadie durmiera ahí. Le señaló el cubículo, apuntando hacia arriba, y blanqueó los ojos por el desastre que veían.

— Le romperé la cabeza la próxima vez que encuentre esta mierda así. —Murmuró, llevándose la uña del pulgar.

— ¿Con quién debo compartir esta... cosa? —Preguntó, recogiendo la sábana del suelo.

— Qué importa, eso. —La fulminó con la mirada— Uy, la princesita está enojada. ¿Quieres que llame a papi para que te ayude? —Cuestionó con voz empalagosa y burlona. Apretó su puño.

— Mira, enana tú ¡Hmp!

Su interrumpida violentamente por un puño en su estómago que vació sus pulmones y amenazó con devolver el arroz previamente ingerido. Sintió una arcada que culminó en una exhalación cortada. Cayó de rodillas, con los ojos empapados por lágrimas y un fuerte dolor en su abdomen, que palpitaba con agresividad. Por el rabillo del ojo miró a la guardia, que mantenía su puño apretado, y atinó a cubrirse el rostro antes de que un puntapié se encajara bajo sus costillas. Un fuerte ardor invadió la zona y tuvo que morderse el labio para evitar que un quejido saliera. ¿Cómo diablos era posible que tuviera tanta fuerza?

— Mira, perra, aquí yo mando y tú obedeces. —Tomó una manotada de su cabello y lo jaló para obligar a que sus miradas se encontraran— Vuelve a decirme enana o parecidos y juro que te meto esta mierda por el culo.

Gruñó irritada, pero no podía hacer nada, el dolor se lo impedía. Quería estrangularla. Por todos los demonios, esa mujer la sacaba de casillas con su sola presencia. Quería destruir esa sonrisa arrogante que dibujaban sus labios.

— Nicocchi, no quiero que me dejes sin compañera. —Cantó esa voz conocida. De todas las personas en esa cárcel, Nozomi tenía que ser su compañera. ¿Es que no bastaba su sentencia?

— Tienes suerte, tomate. —La soltó de un empujó y se puso en pie, encarando a la recién llegada— No sabes las ganas que tengo de matarte a golpes. Cuando Eli se dé cuenta me colgará de la lengua en el perchero.

— No la dejaré, si lo hiciera, ¿cómo tendríamos sexo? —Aparentemente no era la única que odiaba la sonrisa socarrona de la mayor, pues la pequeña estaba que ardía en rabia y vergüenza.

La guardia salió, sin siquiera hacer el amague de tocar a Nozomi. ¿Pero qué clase de injusticia era esa? El trato debía ser igual para todas las reas. Aunque seguramente si la golpeaba se quedaría sin tirar, la ecuación era simple y Maki lo entendió en menos de nada. Suponía que esas cosas pasaban dentro de las prisiones; la información le daba un punto a favor, o eso gustaba pensar.

— Olvidé advertirte de Nicocchi, es algo violenta.

— ¡¿Algo?! ¡Casi me mata! —Se levantó con un salto, alegando con las manos, acercándose a la joven que ahora era un poco más baja que ella.

— Pero qué exagerada. Linda, —bufó ante el apodo— si hubiese querido matarte ya no tendrías forma.

Maki estaba acostumbrada a la muerte, hablar de ello era su pan de cada día, pero escuchar las palabras de la de cabellera morada le ponía los pelos de punta. Hacía que la muerte se viera macabra.

— ¿Quieres conocer a las chicas? —Preguntó. Por supuesto que no quería, pero su brazo ya estaba siendo semi aplastado por los grandes pechos de Nozomi, causando una oleada de calor que para su desgracia se concentraba en un cierto lugar— Oh, verdad, tendré más cuidado, fu fu~. Bueno, vamos.

Al menos se separó un poco, evitando así una erección, cosa que habría sido extremadamente incómodo. Maki, aunque era doctora, y una muy buena, no había logrado develar el secreto de su extraña condición. Poseía ambos sistemas reproductivos, cosa buena en ciertos casos y mala para la mayoría del tiempo; se lo podría haber operado hacía tiempo, pero sentía que tenía un buen uso en ocasiones. Pocas personas conocían su condición, entre esas Nozomi, después de pasar la infancia juntas –aunque obligadas-, sería extraño que no lo supiera. Así, la pelirroja debía tener más cuidado con la invasión a su espacio personal y, de ahora en adelante, el toqueteo de la conocida rea, la cual era una maldita pervertida.

Giraron varios rincones hasta llegar a la cocina, por el letrero en la puerta. Entraron y allí había dos jóvenes, probablemente de su edad o cercanas. Una castaña que casi sufre un infarto por la sorpresa y una castaña rojiza que dio saltos hasta llegar a la mayor. Ninguna de las dos parecía pertenecer a ese lugar, eran demasiado tiernas y enérgicas para ese antro. Pero, como ella, debían tener una razón para estar allí.

Se presentaron rápidamente. La joven más tímida era Hanayo y la otra Honoka. Sus razones para estar ahí no eran sorprendentes, es más, esperaba algo como eso: la primera había cometido un robo junto a una amiga –o así simplificó la historia- y la segunda solo trabajaba allí como asistente de cocina gracias a una de las guardias. El intercambio de información fue rápido y realmente no habló mucho, no quería simpatizar con nadie, ya era suficiente con la demente a su lado.

Su siguiente parada fue el patio, donde lo más llamativo era una chica que corría en la pista sin señal alguna de cansancio; ella de solo verla ya estaba exhausta. Al verlas se acercó y casi trepa sobre Nozomi como un gato, luego se presentó como Rin, la amiga de Kayocchin –la castaña de la cocina- y no fue necesaria la explicación de su crimen. Sentada en una banca cercana estaba la otra joven que acompañaba a la de cabello morado a la hora del almuerzo. Maki se preguntó cómo demonios era que una joven tan dulce como Kotori, nombre al que respondía, estaba allí. Bueno, no había que juzgar a un libro por su portada solían decir, y vaya que era cierto.

— Estoy aquí por homicidio. — Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda. Las palabras no encajaban en absoluto con su preciosa sonrisa.

Volvieron al comedor, que a esa hora estaba relativamente vacío. Tomaron asiento en una de las largas mesas, frente a frente, y Maki decidió que escucharía las sugerencias de Nozomi. Con su manía por la organización, enlistó mentalmente lo que le dijo.

1 No meterse con el trío: Ayase Eli, Yazawa Nico y Sonoda Umi; las guardias más violentas y odiosas de la prisión.

2 No golpear a nadie ni mirarlas por debajo (regla que probablemente rompería tarde que temprano).

3 No meterse con las chicas grandes de la prisión.

4 No molestar a Kotori.

Lo más importante era eso más uno que otro detalle que incluía armas o drogas, cosas que le parecían obvias. Ya había roto las dos primeras, lo cual le había causado un problemilla que según Nozomi era tan pequeño como un frijol, si lo hacía de nuevo, se convertiría en una bola de nieve rodando colina abajo, y no quería eso. La última ya la había pensado, esa sonrisa era mal presagio.

Encontró que la joven no era tan molesta como parecía, aunque por supuesto no lo aceptaría, y pasaron un buen tiempo hablando del lugar, de cómo llegar a las duchas, la cocina o el patio, de la gente que había allí, de cosas que habían pasado en la estadía de la mayor. Conocía todo de cabo a rabo, y no se sorprendía, Nozomi tenía una habilidad impresionante para conseguir información, tanto o mejor que cualquier espía.

Unos pasos se escuchaban, haciéndose más cercanos con cada segundo, el tacón bajo dejaba eco por los pasillos. Observó con discreción la sonrisa enigmática de su compañía, que trató de fingir que no sabía quién llegaba. Era una mujer alta de cabellera rubia recogida en una perfecta coleta alta, quien escudriñaba el lugar con sus fríos y fieros ojos azules, deteniéndose en ellas, con una mueca que no le causó buena impresión. En sus pupilas brillaba un cierto enojo. Se dirigía hacia ellas y cada vez podía sentir que el nerviosismo de Nozomi se expandía como una ola concéntrica. Se detuvo junto a ellas y dejó caer su mano contra la mesa, ocasionando una contracción del cuerpo de la joven.

— Toujou... —Habló, entre dientes. La aludida giró la cabeza y le encaró con su extraña sonrisa.

— Ayase-san, buenas tardes. —Saludó casual, subiendo los pómulos junto a su sonreír— ¿Hay algún problema?

— Sabe muy bien qué fue, ¿no? —Tomó la muñeca de la reclusa para apretarla, seguramente dejando moretones.

— Sabe que usted es la única para mí~ —Podía ver que su mano tomaba una tonalidad azulosa.

Esmeralda y zafiro se enfrentaban e incluso para ella era claro que había algo más allí que una relación de superioridad carcelaria. Se sintió incómoda, pero sobre todo amenazada, como un cervatillo en peligro. Se puso en pie, sin mirar a la otra presa, y salió del comedor a pasos largos, cerrando bien la puerta a sus espaldas. Suspiró largamente, recordando un momento desagradable de su vida que había tenido toda la desgracia de ver cuando era una niña. Ella conocía la mirada de la tal Ayase-san, la había visto en todos los hombres que miraban a Nozomi… Un maldito deseo carnal. El estómago se le revolvía y no sabía si debía entrar y ahuyentar a la guardia; pero pronto recordó la primera regla: no meterse con ella.

Comenzó a caminar con pasos pesados, deambulando por los austeros pasillos, vacíos a esa hora. Al menos eso representaba una ventaja, sin Nozomi al lado estaba segura de que la harían pedazos por su mirada arrogante. Bufó. Odiaba ese lugar y no llevaba ni medio día allí. Solo esperaba que su padre pagara rápido la fianza –la cual era una suma no tan elevada que fácilmente podía ser extraída de su cuenta-, pero su progenitor dijo que no lo haría hasta que reflexionara el cómo y porqué había cometido una negligencia tal; era un estúpido castigo.

Pero a ella le importaba veinte hectáreas de mierda su tal negligencia. No fue así, pero lo mejor era que los imbéciles del jurado no lo supieran. Estaba más que consciente de que no se merecía dieciocho meses de cárcel sino cadena perpetua, y unas tres o cuatro de esas. Pero el dinero existía para algo, y si bien no pudo librarse por la cantidad de pruebas del demandante, convenció al juez de rebajarle la condena alegando homicidio en tercer grado por negligencia médica. Maki se reía aun de que la gente se hubiera tragado todo el rollo.

El problema radicaba en que su nombre e imagen estuvieron en juego, pero otra buena faja de billetes para cada entrometido periodista bastó para que el tema no viera la luz del día y tampoco fuera objeto de charla entre amas de casa desocupadas o importantes colegas. Así pues, su repentina desaparición fue encubierta por un viaje a algún lugar equis para unas merecidas vacaciones después de una recaída por sobre esforzarse en su trabajo.

Chocó con alguien. Tal vez era su culpa por estar absorta en memorias, pero estaba a punto de levantar el rostro y gritarle a su contraria lo estúpida que era. Las palabras murieron en su garganta al ver a Kotori sentada en el suelo, mirándola con una tenue sonrisa. Maldijo mentalmente. La menor se levantó con ayuda de la mano que le extendió y simplemente la calmó con un toque en el hombro.

—Creo que no estábamos prestando atención al camino. —Negó sin decir palabra. Ella seguía sonriendo, causándole escalofríos— ¿Dónde está Nozomi-chan?

—E-en el comedor… —Debía admitir que le tenía más miedo a la señorita a su lado que a la grandulona que la acorraló cuando llegó— Pero no es buena idea ir, Ayase la detuvo.

—Oh… —De pronto su rostro cambió a estar preocupado— Al menos no te hizo nada, Maki-chan, es tu día de suerte.

Levantó una ceja, notablemente confundida. Los ojos ámbar de Kotori revolotearon por sus alrededores, cerciorándose de que no había nadie.

—Ayase-san es… La dueña de Nozomi-chan, si lo quieres simplificar. —Con sus palabras sintió un nudo en el estómago y el vómito quemando su garganta. ¿Dueña? ¿Y es que ahora las personas eran objetos? Apretó los dientes.

—Explícate.

Sus dulces risitas inundaron los solitarios pasillos, causando un espeluznante eco. Tomó su mano, guiándola de nuevo en dirección al comedor, y la jaló hacia un cuarto oscuro que suponía era el del aseo, pues el palo de una escoba le dio en la cabeza. Colocó su dedo índice sobre los labios cuando pasos que se notaban de pies pequeños pasaron frente al hueco donde estaban, deteniéndose en seco. Acercó los labios a su oreja, respirando cálidamente, obligándola a notar la peligrosa cercanía de sus cuerpos y el bulto en su entrepierna, sobre el cual fue a parar la mano de Kotori. Tragó saliva por su atrevimiento, inhalando profundamente ante sus caricias. Los pasos siguieron y la puerta siguiente se abrió.

—Escucha bien. —Agudizó el oído ante su orden y escuchó el leve rumor de unos… ¿Gemidos? Sin duda alguna lo eran. Y, sin duda, pertenecían a Nozomi.

—¡Suéltala de una vez, zorra! —Era la voz de la mini-guardia.

Escuchó sillas moverse, a Ayase hablar y a Nozomi gritar con dolor. Apretó los dientes, molesta por los terribles escenarios que paseaban su mente, pero detenida por un apretón a su glande, que la hizo perder toda fuerza. Gruñó, mirando a la más baja, encontrándose con el resplandor de sus ojos ambarinos incluso en medio de la oscuridad.

—Sabes, no eres la única con eso. Sonoda-san y Ayase-san también lo tienen. —Comentó con naturalidad, aventurando la mano dentro de sus pantalones e interiores— Te digo que tuviste suerte, la anterior compañera de cuarto de Nozomi-chan fue hallada muerta luego de un día de estadía. Y todas sabemos que fue Ayase-san.

No sabía si los escalofríos que erizaban su piel eran producto de lo que decía o hacía, pues su mano trabajaba silenciosa. Echó la cabeza atrás tratando de pensar en algo que no fuera lo malditamente bien que se sentía.

—Debes tratar de no acercarte tanto a Nozomi-chan. —Podía sentir su sonrisa golpeando contra la oreja— Y si quieres preguntarle algo, adelante. Ella te explicará.

La soltó, dejándola confundida y frustrada por no encontrar descanso. Su miembro palpitaba con insistencia, pero quería ignorarlo porque su cabeza daba vueltas por todo el misterio que le había metido Kotori a la situación. Amabas salieron del pequeño cuarto y se encontraron con la mayor, quien acariciaba su brazo derecho. Ella sonrió tan enigmática como siempre y se acercó, caminando con dificultad.

—Vamos, Rin-chan debe estar buscándonos.

Siguió su camino y Kotori fue tras ella esbozando una mueca que semejaba una sonrisa. Giró un poco la cabeza, los ojos del par de guardias estaban sobre ella, instándole a desaparecer y no meterse en lo que no le importaba. Volvió la cabeza al frente, Nozomi sobaba de nuevo su brazo derecho, y decidió darse la vuelta para encararlas. Sonrió, sabiendo que rompía una regla al levantar sus brazos y mostrar solo los dedos corazón de ambas manos. Sus expresiones decían "estás muerta" y ella prefirió andar antes de que la mataran.

* * *

Y este es el primer capítulo. Espero les haya gustado... Sé que no soy muy buena para escribir lemon, pero esta será una buena práctica. Dulzuras, nos leemos en unos días.

Saludos.


	2. Chapter 2

Cuando miré la fecha me di cuenta de que han pasado diez días desde el primer capítulo... No planeaba demorarme tanto, de verdad (?) ¡Muchas, muchas gracias a todos ustedes que le dieron una oportunidad a mi fic! ¡Gracias por sus comentarios! Como siempre, me alegraron el día ~ Veo que hay curiosidad acerca de Kotori... Ella es un personaje muy curioso en esta historia; pero creo que esa parte _yandere_ le queda (?)

Con respecto a parejas, para la persona que me preguntó, habrá de todo, seamos sinceros, así sea un momento mínimo xD Y Maki no es la guardia porque simplemente fue a la primera a la que le di un crimen por cometer (?) Así que eso, de resto, espero poder saciar su curiosidad a lo largo de los capítulos~

 **Aclaraciones/advertencias:** Nunca está de más decirlo de nuevo, so here we go: **esta historia contiene smut/lemon y temas explícitos. Si no les gusta, hay una flechita para devolverse o una equis para cerrar la pestaña.**

Espero les guste y recuerden dejar sus comentarios~ Nuevamente, ¡muchas gracias por leer este fic!

* * *

 **Ultraviolence**

Se despertó agitada cuando las palabras de Kotori entraron en su sueño para convertirlas en realidad. Las imágenes de su propia muerte provocaron arcadas que la obligaron a quedar sentada y soltar respiraciones pesadas. Se secó el sudor frío de la frente con el dorso de la mano y miró al frente, por entre las rejas que daban al pasillo y más allá a la litera de Hanayo y Rin, todo iluminado con luces mortecinas artificiales y ligeramente amarillentas. En la cama de abajo Nozomi dormía sin hacer un sólo ruido, quieta como un tronco. Se agarró la camisa del uniforme al lado del corazón, sintiendo el rápido palpitar que se le subía a la cabeza.

Sacudió la cabellera roja, empapada de sudor, y cubrió su rostro con ambas manos para restregarlo, tratando de sacarse las horribles imágenes de la mente. No era lindo soñar que las guardias le rajaban el abdomen y luego la garganta para sacarle las tripas y la lengua con sus manos. ¿Qué hora sería? A las celdas no llegaba la luz natural por lo que era imposible saberlo, pero creía haberle visto la noche anterior un reloj de pulsera a su compañera. Definitivamente la chica tenía influencia en la prisión. Se dejó caer de la cama al suelo, al final no era mucha distancia, y se agachó para ver si el reloj estaba cerca; lo tenía debajo de la almohada porque debajo de esta veía una pequeña parte de él. Se sentó aburrida, sin poder dormir de nuevo luego de despertarse, y suspiró pensando en lo bueno que era dormir en una cama doble de blando colchón y cobertores de plumas de ganso. Apoyó el codo en la pierna y la mejilla en la mano, mirando a Nozomi.

— Deben ser como las tres de la mañana, Maki-chan. ¿Sucede algo?

— ¿Estabas despierta? —La mayor se levantó con ayuda de su codo y subió los hombros para restarle importancia.

— Soy de sueño ligero. —Comentó.

Se corrió hacia la pared y golpeó el espacio vacío junto a ella, invitándola. Luego de dudar aceptó porque se estaba congelando. El cuerpo de la mujer era realmente cálido, de una maternal calidez que le recordaba a sus días de infancia, por lo que se acurrucó más, ignorando las risitas burlonas. Uno de sus brazos pasó alrededor de su cintura y con la otra mano acariciaba su cabellera a sabiendas de que su madre solía consentirla así. Gruñó, molesta consigo misma por haberse rendido ante sus propios sentimientos. Aunque no lo pusiera en palabras, estaba asustada; tan asustada que quería llorar. Pero estaba allí para pagar las vidas con las que había jugado caprichosamente por las ansias de dinero, lo merecía.

— ¿Tienes miedo, Maki-chan? —Frotaron sus piernas inconscientes, un normal malestar matutino de instaló en la parte baja de la pelirroja.

— Tengo ganas de metértela, eso es lo que sé. —Sonrió tan socarrona como ella.

— ¿Quieres intentarlo? —Susurró a su oído con sensualidad, acariciando su espalda por encima de la áspera tela del uniforme.

— Creo que si lo hago, moriré. —La de cabello morado rio por lo bajo— No creo que deba meterme con la propiedad de Ayase.

— ¿Estás celosa? —Molestó picando su mejilla.

Por supuesto que no, aunque como lesbiana que era, debía aceptar que envidiaba al que hubiese logrado tocar a la diosa a su lado. Nozomi era poseedora de las más envidiables curvas que había tenido el placer de ver; pechos grandes y firmes desarrollados a una temprana edad, muslos regordetes y fuertes, caderas anchas aunque no hubiese tenido hijos y un redondo trasero que cualquiera con buen gusto se moriría por apretar. Ella aceptaba todos esos hechos y su miembro la delataba, la fuerza con la que palpitaba debido a su cercanía se estaba tornando dolorosa. Quería intentarlo, oh sí, deseaba embestirla con toda la fuerza hasta que suplicara por más, pero las palabras de Kotori y el sueño se repetían interminablemente en su cabeza. Sinceramente, no quería morir.

Para su desgracia Nozomi no estaba colaborando con su actual abstinencia. Su mano, su maldita y traviesa mano, ya estaba dentro de sus pantalones acariciando el endurecido pene que se moría por atención. Se tragó un gemido, echando la cabeza para atrás, dándole sin querer acceso a su cuello para besarlo y morderlo. Necesitaba separarla, pero la voluntad le fallaba. Quería seguir con vida, pero su cerebro perdía el raciocinio que la alejaba de toda estupidez que la pudiera meter en problemas.

— Mierda, Nozomi. —Gruñó entre los dientes. Necesitaba detenerla.

Agarró su brazo con fuerza y ella chilló del dolor, dejando libre su palpitante miembro. Era el brazo que sobaba ayer después de salir del comedor. Sus ojos amatista se encontraron con los esmeralda de ella, cuestionando con insistencia para recibir una respuesta. En el silencio de la madrugada solo se escuchaba la respiración propia y la de su compañera.

Supo que no le respondería, por lo que le desabotonó la camisa a la fuerza; aunque pataleaba, sabía que no se oponía, si lo hiciera ya la habría mandado de un empujón a la pared. Descubrió su pecho, guardado por un top ajustado blanco bajo el que se marcaban los duros pezones producto del súbito frío. Miró su brazo, con un moretón desagradable de varias tonalidades, y más abajo cortes no muy recientes. Bajó la vista a su abdomen descubierto, encontrándose con varios hematomas negruzcos y cicatrices de distintos tipos.

La sangre bullía en sus venas, dirigiéndose a su cabeza, nublada por la rabia. Incluso si era propiedad de Ayase, esa mierda no estaba bien; incluso si era sexo del violento, seguía sin estar bien. Era maltrato, dejaba unas terribles marcas que no desaparecerían en meses o, tal vez nunca. Era desagradable de ver. Por más estúpida, demente o frívola que fuese su compañera, por más poder que poseyera la zorra aquella, todo eso estaba mal.

— Podrías explicarme, Nozomi... —Habló en voz baja y ronca, evitando las ganas de desnudarla e inspeccionar su cuerpo.

— Hay cosas que deben hacerse para sobrevivir, Maki-chan. —Sonrió sin dar muchas pistas de los sentimientos que albergaba— Era esto o pagar más años de prisión y aislamiento por varios meses.

— Te puede matar. —Afirmó con seriedad.

— Tranquila~ —Cantó. Se acercó a su oído para susurrar—: En realidad, lo disfruto.

-д-

Cuando las rejas se abrieron con un irritante zumbido, Rin corrió a la celda en frente de ella, azarada por los pasos que se acercaban y jaló a Maki de una mano, logrando que cayera al suelo y no solo soltara a Nozomi sino que la despertara. Su rostro estaba crispado como el de un gato enojado pero al tiempo sus ojos denotaban cierto alivio; al menos la pelirroja había sobrevivido la primera noche. Pero como la guardia Ayase encontrara ese cuadro, la dos durmiendo en una cama y la mayor sin camisa, seguro correría sangre.

Los ojos morados la miraron entre molestos y asustados, pero cuando las esposas tintinearon contra la porra a lo lejos, supo que le habían salvado el pellejo. La joven miró a Nozomi con cierto reproche, pero más preocupada, las cosas debían ser serias si se notaba tan angustiada. Se devolvió rápidamente a su celda para no causar sospechas.

Su persona era inocente, incluso viviendo en prisión. Pero sabía muy bien algo: Ayase le cobraba caro los errores a Nozomi. No sabía exactamente de qué manera, pero había visto moretones y eso le bastaba para concluir que la golpeaba. Y ella quería a la joven de ojos verdes con toda su alma, pues era ella quien la cuidaba de los peligros, no solo a ella sino a su Kayocchin también. Si algo le ocurría, seguro se moría. Así que siempre estaba pendiente de que en su lascivia y despiste no fuera a meter realmente la pata.

La guardia de rubios cabellos se asomó por el pasillo, mirando con desprecio a todas las reas, indicándoles que salieran y se alinearan. Aquello sucedía cada mañana antes del desayuno, un chequeo rápido que no demoraba ni dos minutos; luego ya estaban todas encaminándose al comedor. Como siempre tomaba asiento con las chicas, esta vez Maki también, y comían mientras hablaban en susurros.

Hanayo, a su lado como siempre, comía en silencio. Se acercó a ella y dejó caer la cabeza sobre su hombro, cerrando los ojos al sentir el calor que siempre le había brindado desde la infancia. La mano de ella tomó la propia, seguido de una sonrisa tierna que se asomaba con timidez en sus delgados labios. Nozomi les sonrió y decidió corresponder el gesto; solo la pelirroja no sonreía.

— Maki-chan, sonríe. —Infló las mejillas porque no le gustaba que las personas comenzaran su día con caras largas.

— ¿Por qué debería hacerlo? —Preguntó, levantando una ceja.

— Porque te verías más linda. —Respondió, causando risitas de las demás.

— ¿Eh? ¡Eso no tiene sentido! —Jugaba con las puntas de su cabello, sonrojada.

Entonces se enfrascaron en una pelea tonta que aligeró el tenso ambiente matutino. Por el rabillo del ojo vio que Nozomi suspiró luego de darle una fugaz mirada a la guardia Ayase y sobaba su brazo como un reflejo a ello. La había golpeado de nuevo. Deseaba ser capaz de enfrentarse a la rubia guardia para salvar a su amiga, pero no tenía fuerza, era débil y una joven inocente que estaba metida allí por un delito estúpido.

Ella y Hanayo saldrían dentro de un par de meses, literalmente. Su condena era únicamente cinco meses. Por ser las nuevas y tan inocentes, los primeros días fueron blanco de múltiples bromas, comentarios e intentos de maltrato por parte de las demás presas; pero Nozomi las salvó, una y otra vez, siempre cubriéndolas a pesar de que las contrincantes eran mucho más grande que ella. Igualmente, nadie se metía con la de cabello púrpura. Así fue que se convirtieron prácticamente en sus hermanas menores, siempre bajo su ala protectora.

Maki se levantó al baño y ella le siguió solo para fastidiarla. Le causaba mucha curiosidad por alguna extraña razón... Tal vez porque la recordaba de algunas entrevistas en periódicos o canales importantes de televisión. Quería saber porqué estaba en ese lugar, cuando era tan increíblemente rica. Entraron a los rústicos lavabos y la chica nueva la encaró con cara de aburrimiento.

— ¿Qué quieres?

— Nada. —Contestó simple. Lo pensó bien y decidió preguntar— ¿Por qué estabas en la cama de Nozomi-chan esta mañana?

El rostro de la joven se pintó de distintos tonos de rojo que quedaban perfectamente con su cabello. Inclinó un poco la cabeza y luego abrió los ojos cuando la iluminación la golpeó como una bofetada. Oh, Ayase la iba a matar. Su rostro tomó una mueca de disgusto y terror.

— No es lo que piensas, idiota. —Dijo, moviendo las manos frente a su rostro— Solo hablábamos.

— P-pero Nozomi-chan estaba sin camisa...

— Y tenía un top, torpe. —Le dio un zape en la frente— Solo veía sus heridas.

— Creí que era la única que lo había notado.

— ¿Sabes algo de eso?

Negó. Desafortunadamente, no tenía ni la más remota idea de lo que sucedía entre Nozomi y la guardia; solo sabía que había violencia de por medio.

— Pero... Sé de alguien que puede ayudarte. —Comentó en voz baja. Maki le miró con interés.

— Dime. —Se le acercó, acorralándola contra el lavabo, inclinando su rostro hacia el de ella.

— Nya... —Sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo con aquella cercanía que la ponía nerviosa. Tartamudeó un poco antes de ser capaz de hablar nuevamente— Y-Yazawa Nico...

-д-

Había un rumor, uno que no le agradaba en lo más absoluto. Sus cejas saltaban cuando pensaba en él, cuando pensaba en la zorra que osaba a tocar lo que era de su propiedad. Pero era un rumor, se decía, no debía dejar que sacara lo mejor de ella, pues Umi dijo que la próxima vez no la salvaría sino que la metería de cabeza en el mierdero que causaba. Pero sabía que si algo se decía allí es porque había ocurrido, al menos la mayoría del tiempo era así. Y no le agradaba, repetía, porque nadie se metía con su Nozomi.

Si le fuera posible la mantendría encerrada en una habitación a la que solo su persona tuviera acceso, fuera de los ojos de todos los demás, solo para ella, entera para ella. Podría hacerle todas las cosas con las que esa mujer la hacía fantasear. Oh, lo que quería hacerle. Su miembro palpitaba dentro de los apretados interiores y el calor que trepaba por su cuerpo le dictaba que se diera media vuelta y secuestrara a su juguete; pero no, necesitaba que le confirmaran la información que sus oídos captaban de los susurros de las más chismosas reas. Para ello había un lugar: la cocina.

Entrar pateando la puerta para asustar a las señoras era su estilo, así lograba que rápidamente quedara la más joven e indefensa cocinera. Sus ojos azules, tan parecidos a los propios, le miraban con cierto temor mientras trataba de escudarse en la papa que pelaba. La acorraló, frotando su miembro contra su trasero, divertida por sus leves reacciones que a penas eran audibles. Dejó que sus manos viajaran de la cadera contraria a sus senos, pequeños en comparación con los que poseía Nozomi.

Apretó esos montículos suaves dando movimientos circulares que lograban jadeos de aquellos labios sonrosados. Sonrió, la joven cocinera comenzaba a llamar su apellido con cierta dificultad.

— Honoka, hoy estás más sensible. —Susurró en su oído con voz ronca, apretando sus pechos, acercando sus caderas para que sintiera el cálido bulto en su entrepierna.

— A-Ayase-san... —Dejó el cuchillo y la papa para poder poner sus manos en el mesón e inclinarse, soportando el peso que su cuerpo hacia sobre ella.

— Ya debiste haberlo escuchado, ¿cierto?

Bajó su mano sin esperar respuesta, metiéndola dentro del pantalón blanco. Sus dedos tocaron el sexo de Honoka, sintiendo la cálida humedad incluso a través de la tela de las bragas. Comenzar con caricias suaves y circulares a su clítoris era la mejor opción para que hablara pronto, siendo que era bastante sensible. Dio un suave mordisco a su níveo cuello, subiendo hacia su oreja para soplar y seguir con una risita maliciosa. Le gustaba cuando las mujeres se estremecían entre sus brazos, suplicando por más con solo ahogados gemidos.

Adentró más la mano, acariciando la entrada aun cubierta, usando la otra para que sus dedos jugaran con la lengua de la cocinera. Jugar un poco nunca estaba de más. Honoka era solo un año menor, pero era algo inmadura para su gusto; prefería las mujeres con buenas curvas, como Nozomi. Abandonó su boca, dejando la mano en su cintura mientras la otra seguía su trabajo, tortuoso para la castaña rojiza.

— ¿Es verdad? —Asintió lentamente, sin decir una palabra, porque sabía que una vez dejara salir su voz, los gemidos escaparían— ¿Tocó a mi chica?

Esta vez negó. Bueno, no era lo que esperaba que hiciera una joven futanari al tener tan apetitosa diosa en la misma cama, pero igualmente la haría pagar solo por dormir al lado de ella. Y Nozomi, oh, su dulce Nozomi merecía un castigo por aceptar a alguien más en su litera.

Colocó la mano en la espalda de su acompañante y la obligó a poner su torso contra la mesa fría. Levantó su trasero con la mano libre y comenzó a frotarse contra ella con más fuerza, asegurándose de que sintiera todo el largo recorrer sus nalgas.

— Le diré a Umi que venga para que te ayude a acabar. —Comentó, sacando su mano y alejándose, mirando con superioridad a la joven de respiración agitada cuyos ojos brillaban ante el nombre de su colega. Descolgó el radio de su cinturón y mientras apretaba el botón habló— Umi, ven a la cocina.

Despeinó su cabellera y rió divertida por su expresión frustrada y descontenta, al menos ya llegaría alguien a complacerla. Salió del lugar, caminando por los pasillos, buscando con la mirada su siguiente presa, su favorita, y la encontró a lo lejos, con la pelirroja acostada en su regazo leyendo uno de los muchos libros que solía contrabandear. Torció los labios porque sus ganas de castigarla solo aumentaban con cada segundo.

Para ella, las personas son solo juguetes. Una los usa y luego los desecha a placer propio; era de las que se cansaba rápido y jugaba una, dos veces máximo, con alguien, pero Nozomi era diferente. Ella tenía ese algo que había estado buscando toda su vida, ese atractivo que le hacía imposible aburrirse, un no sé qué que le encantaba. Tal vez era su sonrisa malintencionada, sus ojos enigmáticos o sus expresiones perversas antes de comenzar a jugar, o puede que fueran sus ojos perdidos, su expresión de dolor o su voz quebrada en cuanto el juego iniciaba. Amaba cómo se retorcía bajo su cuerpo, mordiéndose el labio inferior para no gritar, mientras la embestía como una bestia en celo. Adoraba sus súplicas adoloridas para que no la golpeara más. Se enloquecía cuando se disculpaba, llorando, prometiendo que no lo volvería a hacer. Su sumisión encubierta la hacía casi delirar de placer. Cómo le gustaba hacerla sufrir.

Oh, y su cuerpo. Jamás había visto un cuerpo tan apetitoso, tan delicioso a la vista. Le encantaban sus grandes pechos de pezones rosados, de las partes más sensibles de su cuerpo, firmes y dulces con un ligero sabor a vainilla que la caracterizaba; sabía que sus ojos brillaban cuando los veía expuestos en su mayor perfección, dispuestos por ella para ser acariciados y mordidos sin compasión. También le gustaba su trasero, especialmente cuando golpeaba contra su abdomen en medio del calor de un buen polvo; pero lo mejor era hacer enrojecer su dulce piel a base de golpes que arrancaban de sus labios los más exquisitos gemidos. Su abdomen contaba con la grasa suficiente para ser suave pero a la vez esbelto, y le gustaba tocarlo suavemente para después presionarlo, dificultando su respiración. Si seguía pensando en ello no podría controlarse cuando la viera y no, eso no se lo podía permitir, pues nadie más que ella debía ver las deliciosamente lascivas expresiones de Nozomi en medio de una sesión de sexo.

Recorrió el campo, con la porra fuera de su estuche, balanceándola en una mano para que golpeara la palma de la otra. Llegó a ella, la chica Minami subió la mirada y le sonrió con una pizca de dulzura que sabía tenía otro significado, pero Nishikino la miró molesta y se acomodó mejor en las piernas de su chica, restregando el rostro contra sus apetecibles muslos. La ignoró, porque prefería prestar atención a los asustados ojos verdes que le miraban en contraste con una sonrisa llena de calma. La tenía bailando en la palma de su mano y le encantaba.

— Toujou, Yazawa la necesita.

— Volveré en un momento. —Dijo a sus amigas. Ellas asintieron, menos la joven doctora, que blanqueó los ojos y se levantó reluctante. Esa cabeza de tomate se estaba buscando un porrazo.

Camino de vuelta por donde vino, esta vez acompañada de Nozomi, quien sonreía y tarareaba una nana rusa que no sabía dónde había aprendido. Su excusa era y no era tal, su compañera sí necesitaba hablar con la joven rea, pero primero la quería para jugar un rato; esperaba Nico no se molestara mucho y terminara interrumpiendo como ayer. Le tenía cierto aprecio a sus colegas –al menos eso había dicho Nozomi en cuanto explicó que sentía una mínima cosa por el par de guardias-, pero a veces quería matar a golpes a la enana pelinegra que adoraba ser la tercera rueda y joderles la diversión. Pero eso era a propósito, lo sabía bien, porque entendía que Nico sentía algo por la chica a sus espaldas.

Dio un par de vueltas hasta que llegó a una habitación a medio vaciar que era un buen lugar para un polvo. Ella misma se encargó de cerrar y poner el seguro antes acorralar a Nozomi contra la madera. Su sonrisa, su estúpida y sensual sonrisa que quería borrar y cambiar por una mueca de dolor. Tomó su mentón, apretando, asegurándose de que sintiera las yemas de los dedos clavarse en la delicada piel de sus mejillas, y la besó, logrando rápidamente que su lengua dominara sobre la otra. Lamió sus labios con cuidado antes de dar una fuerte mordida al inferior, clavando los incisivos en la dulce carne hasta que la sangre manó en gruesas gotas.

Sus ojos suplicantes... ¡Como le encantaban! Probó su deliciosa sangre, soltando su rostro con la misma violencia con que lo tomó. Buscó su cuello, donde quería dejar marcas, todas las posibles, aunque ella no le dejara, ¿podía dejarle una? No le haría mal a nadie y sí se vería perfecta en su blanca piel. Dejó que su lengua recorriera el lugar sin tapujos, mordiendo con una pizca de fuerza.

— En el cuello no, Elicchi. —Le dijo, usando el infantil apodo por el que la llamaba a solas. No le gustaba, pero podía soportarlo.

— Me importa una mierda lo que piensen las demás, —con dedos rápidos desabrochó su camisa y la desechó, aprovechando para morder su clavícula con fuerza para dejar una marca— en especial la nueva zorra.

— Elicchi está celosa. —Cantó.

Dio a uno de sus pezones un fuerte apretón al tiempo que lo retorcía y jalaba, notando que sus temblorosos labios querían dejar salir un grito y dibujó una sonrisa ladina. Le arremangó el top hasta el cuello para dejar a la vista sus senos desnudos, con uno que otro chupón que había dejado ayer; ahí cabían otro par. Mientras pellizcaba sus pezones, jalando al punto que ella decía "duele", comenzó a morder la piel de alrededor, succionando hasta que la veía roja brillante. La soltó para que se diera la vuelta.

— Tú eres solo mía. —Agarró sus coletas y la jaló hacia atrás, tan fuerte que gritó una queja. Bajó sus pantalones con solo una mano, usándola también para acariciar la tersa piel llena de moretones que la satisfacían con creces. Le zampó una nalgada que hizo arder su mano— Estoy segura de que le dijiste que te la metiera, ¿no? —Le dio varios golpes seguidos, babeando ante la piel enrojecida y sus gemidos— Yo creo que te mereces un castigo. ¿Qué sería mejor —se detuvo y sacó la porra de su cinturón, recorriendo con su punta la espalda de Nozomi— unos golpes con esto o aislamiento por comportamiento inapropiado?

Ella giró su rostro, sonrojada, y jaló con más fuerza su cabellera para que devolviera la mirada al frente. La soltó con un empujón para tener comodidad para darle unos golpecitos en la espalda baja con la porra. La respuesta no llegaba y por lo que dejó caer el bastoncillo con más fuerza; se estremeció y dejó salir una respiración entrecortada.

— Responde, perra.

— Golpéame, por favor. —Suplicó con voz temblorosa.

Con una sonrisa se lamió los labios. Ella aun sonreía levemente, pero no duraría más... Porque la golpearía hasta que llorara y pidiera compasión que no llegaría. Empujó su espalda para que quedara su torso desnudo contra la puerta, así elevó un poco más su trasero y se alejó para contemplarla. Cómo le gustaba esa mujer.

Levantó la porra por encima de su cabeza y la dejó caer, tantas veces que perdió la cuenta, tantas veces que en un punto las piernas de Nozomi cedieron y cayó al suelo, pero ella no había terminado. La obligó a ponerse de pie, dándole aun la espalda, y con una mano acarició sus magullados muslos y con la otra se abrió el pantalón para por fin dejar respirar su endurecido miembro. Aun faltaba la mejor parte de la diversión.

-д-

— ¿Por qué razón debería decirte algo? —Preguntó, sentada en la mesa del comedor con las piernas cruzadas como toda una diva. Bufó ante su actitud prepotente.

— Porque Nozomi es mi amiga. —¿De verdad había dicho eso? Sonaba a pura mentira.

— Mira cuánto me importa. —Echó la cabeza hacia un lado. Se estaba cabreando tanto que terminaría por lanzársele encima.

— Solo necesito saberlo por si algo malo le llega a pasar, —eso no era del todo una mentira, pero era irreal el hecho de que salía de su boca— la puede matar. Además necesita un jodido analgésico y un antiinflamatorio antes de que su cuerpo se hinche como un pez globo.

Yazawa Nico era la guardia con la que era más fácil hablar, según Rin. No se quería imaginar al otro par, porque la pelinegra ya estaba a punto de sacar la porra para usarla de bate contra su cabeza. Se enfrentó a sus ojos escarlata, arrogantes y engreídos, que la examinaban por completo. ¿Qué buscaba? Solo un poco de ayuda para entretener a Ayase y alejarla de su compañera de celda, además de una palanca para que la descerebrada enfermera colaborara con darle así fuera un opiáceo de mala calidad.

— Mira, tomatito, Nozomi es de Ayase y eso es todo lo que hay que saber. No vamos a hablar de esta mierda.

— ¿Qué sucede? Lo dices como si no te gustara eso. ¡Ah! ¿Es que acaso te gusta Nozomi? —Trató de callarse desde que abrió la boca, pero las palabras se escapaban como agua entre los dedos; maldecía su bocaza. Un puño llegó a su mejilla, obligándola a probar su propia sangre.

— Vuelve a decir eso y te meteré a aislamiento, imbécil. —Bufó y maldijo, pero estaba sonrojada.

— Mira, sé que suena descabellado, pero a ti no te gusta y a mí tampoco, podemos detenerla.

Por primera vez la miró con interés. Sí, la tenía. Subió los hombros y aceptó más rápido de lo que pensó. Sonrió, pidiéndole de nuevo que le contara qué había entre ellas. Accedió con una condición.

— Mañana quiero a las idiotas que te hayan hablado sobre esto en los baños a la una. —Levantó el dedo índice derecho— Un minuto tarde y le diré a Eli que te acostaste con Nozomi, y créeme, estúpido tomate, si eso pasa, mañana harán kétchup contigo.

—Estoy segura de que Ayase la usaría como complemento después de hacer albóndigas con tus tripas.

Un día en ese hueco asqueroso y ya estaba haciendo mórbidas bromas acerca de la muerte. Era tan desagradable que sentía que cuando saliera renunciaría a su licencia médica antes de que se le escapara uno de esos chistes malos frente a los pacientes, o peor, su padre. Giró en dirección contraria al rostro de la guardia, congestionado por el enojo.

— Oye, —llamó la voz de Nico— ¿por qué estás aquí? Digo, este no es precisamente el palacio de Versalles.

— Una negligencia médica. —Respondió con simpleza, jugando con las puntas de su aun limpio y cuidado cabello. Evitó la mirada roja que parecía buscarla.

— Ajá, y yo soy la reina Isabel. —Con un chasqueo de lengua demostró su irritación. Sus ligeros pasos se acercaron y pronto estaba siendo retenida por el cuello del uniforme— Vamos, dime qué pasó. La prodigio Nishikino no cometería un error estúpido.

Por el rabillo del ojo vio su sonrisa maliciosa. "Información por información", había dicho Rin cuando le dijo que hablaría con la enana; ella no pidió pago directamente, pero si no le decía la verdad probablemente algo malo pasara, tal vez no hoy o mañana, pero tenía dieciocho meses para hacerle la vida un infierno. Prefería que no sucediera, lo mejor era llevar todo en paz… O con la mayor paz que su bocaza e impertinencia le permitían.

— Apuestas, con los pacientes. —Qué respuesta tan estúpida y vaga, pero era mejor eso a nada. No tenía ganas de hablar de lo que había hecho para merecer su condena— Creo que debe ser más interesante cómo te dejaron trabajar aquí si luces como una niña recién graduada de primaria.

— Me pregunto si eres suicida o solo estúpida. —Tomó su cuello con una mano, apretando progresivamente— Luego me dirás la verdad. Por el momento colaboraré con tu idea, pero como vea que es solo una fachada para hacerle algo a Nozomi, —se detuvo, soltándola también, aprovechando su falta de actitud defensiva para mandarle un puntapié a la pantorrilla. Un doloroso escalofrío recorrió el interior de su pierna— te juro que yo misma me encargaré de que desees no haber nacido.

Salió del pequeño salón que quedaba en la biblioteca, dejándola con la respiración atorada a medio camino. Masculló una maldición y decidió salir. Iría a pedirle a Rin que robara la manguera y le rociara toda el agua fría posible a ver si así podía enfriar su cabeza y pensar cosas coherentes y adecuadas. ¿Por qué tenía que meterse en líos para ayudar a Nozomi? Ella podía irse al demonio si quería.

* * *

Y hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy. Probablemente estaré publicando cada diez días (¿por qué no?) así que la fecha tentativa sería el ocho de enero... Si me demoro mucho siempre pueden mandarme un MP (?)

¡Gracias por su atención, preciosuras!


	3. Chapter 3

Ay, preciosuras, ¡muchas gracias por todos sus reviews! De verdad, me hicieron muy, muy feliz con todos sus comentarios. Creo que respondí a todos (un poco tarde porque me dejé consumir por el Sif) y más abajito dejaré una respuesta a aquellos invitados que, aun sin cuenta, se toman el tiempito de comentar. Muchas gracias, de verdad, abrazos y besos, los amo (?)

Ahora, diré que este capítulo sufrió varias modificaciones de último momento, así que puede que tenga errores que se me pasaron al editar. Tengan cuidado con lo que está el cursiva, puede que no sea tan entendible, pero creo que esa era mi idea al escribirlo (?) Creo que esta entrega es más corta que las anteriores y más fraccionada, pero digamos que suceden cosas importantes para el desarrollo. Also, disculpen tanto NozoMaki, es mi ship culposo y no puedo evitar escribir de ellas aquí~

 _Mikael: Parejas, como parejas creo que no habrá. Es decir con el fluff y la cosa romántica, no xD Es que no me gusta decir ese tipo de cosas, por eso la descripción medio poética de Eli (?)_

 _Sujeto x: Muchas gracias~ Yo tengo debilidad por una Eli sádica, culpa de los siempre talentosos Reiren y Zawawa con sus grandiosas ilustraciones ¡Espero continúes leyendo!_

 _Guest: No habrá UmiRin (mi imaginación no dio, lo siento), pero sí habrá cositas como UmiNico o NicoRin xD Trataré de no estar con lo normal (NozoEli, NicoMaki...) sino explorar ships menos conocidos y raros (?)_

 _Seira: Que yo recuerde, nunca dije que Maki odiara a Nozomi, pero tengo memoria de pollo para lo que escribo (?) Mi tomate andante es un problema de sentimientos, así que más adelante notarás que hay una cierta razón tras esas cosas ;) Eli tiene sus razones y un lado menos salvaje, pero creo que aun falta para eso (?) Admito que no habrá mucho NicoMaki en la historia, pero callaré los detalles xD_

 _Liz: Mi hermana, que sí vio la serie, dijo lo mismo del guardia y Eli xD Yo no escribir orgías, sorry (?) Espero estés leyendo esta actualización~_

 _DeeDee: No quiero preguntar qué recuerdos (?) A veces cambiar de parejas está bien. Es decir, yo soy fanática del NozoEli a morir, pero aquí tenemos NozoMaki y KotoEli xD_

Sin más, además de recordarles que **esto contiene smut y lenguaje no muy refinado (?)** , ¡el capítulo tres! Espero les guste y recuerden comentar.

* * *

 **Ultraviolence**

Había estado alejando a Eli de Nozomi durante un mes. ¿Cómo lo había conseguido? Con ayuda de las chiquillas esas que eran amigas de la reclusa mayor, las cuales le proveían información de su paradero o hacían de mensajeras para mantenerla lejos de la guardia rubia. ¿Era eso una buena idea? No, no lo era, en absoluto. Su colega, Ayase Eli, estaba del peor humor que jamás había visto y no solo se desquitaba dándoles porrazos a las mujeres tras las rejas sino con los otros guardias; era imposible controlarla. Umi había tratado de hablar con ella, pero había sido lo mismo que hablarle a una jodida pared. Ya se habían agarrado a puños una vez por su asquerosa actitud y juraba que le rompería la boca si seguía.

Así que prefería andar por ahí liberando su estrés otorgándole un mejor uso a sus dedos que el de apretar el cuello de la rubia. La culpable de que la joven Nishikino se enterara de su cercanía con Nozomi fue Hoshizora, quien pagaba el haberla metido en ese rollo con su cuerpo. Simplemente le gustaba acostarse con ella luego de pelear con las presas que creían podían llamarla enana o con su loca y sádica compañera desgastada por la abstinencia de Nozomi; no sabía cuál de las dos era peor. Pero ahora era momento de olvidarlo.

La lengua de la chica de cabellera anaranjada trabajaba en la entrada de su sexo, delineando los labios enrojecidos de excitación. El músculo penetró en sus húmedas paredes para moverse en mociones circulares que la estremecían, mientras un dedo solitario jugaba cuidadosamente con su abultado clítoris. Sonrió al verla tan ocupada en su trabajo, mirándola sin dejar de moverse en su interior. Al menos podía tener la seguridad de que si las encontraban no pasaría nada, Hanayo era un ángel que estaba metido ahí por culpa de la idiota entre sus piernas, y lo más seguro que sucedería es que la misma Rin la invitara a tener un trío, para la desgracia de la joven castaña.

Una oleada de calor la golpeó, obligándola a arquear la espalda y dejarse llevar por los segundos que duraba su orgasmo, olvidando los pensamientos que había estado hilando. La menor se despegó de su cuerpo, limpiando la comisura de sus labios con el dorso de la mano y sonrió con ese deje siempre enérgico que la caracterizaba, luciendo como un pequeño gato que recibe caricias. Se subió el pantalón y se sentó adecuadamente, indicándole que la imitara en la silla que estaba a unos pasos.

—¿Y Nozomi? —Preguntó mirándola con poco interés.

—Debe estar con Maki-chan nya —Respondió dejando revolotear su mirada por el cuarto que hacía de bodega para las pertenencias de reclusas que llevaban cosas a la hora de entrar. Se levantó para husmear una caja al azar—. Ayer Ayase-san la golpeó, pero Maki-chan no es tan débil como parece, si no fuera por Kotori-chan, tal vez le hubiera dado un puño.

—Es una doctora con un par de tuercas zafadas — _igual que todas aquí_ , pensó, pero se guardó el comentario—. Pero saben qué, no puedo seguir con esto. Eli está realmente insoportable por no tener a su 'perra'. De verdad, no me apetece que toque a Nozomi de nuevo, pero me tiene harta con tanta mierda que dice y hace.

Lo último que quería era que tocara a la mujer en cuestión. Le gustaría cortarle las manos para que no pudiera hacerlo de nuevo, no solo tocarla, sino golpearla. No entendía por qué demonios tenía que usar la violencia ¿es que no le alcanzaba con el sexo? No, joder, debía dejarla tan magullada que a duras penas se podía levantar al día siguiente. Como lo odiaba, cuántas ganas de matarla a batazos le producía. Pero lo peor es que el monstruo pechugón lo aceptaba sin rechistar, sonriendo cuando la llamaba a pesar de que sabía lo que le esperaba y luego mirándola con sus ojos llorosos aunque llenos de placer. Esa mierda era tan retorcida que le entraba coraje para darles un balazo en la cabeza.

—Nozomi-chan tampoco está muy feliz, en realidad —Su voz chillona perforaba la quieta atmósfera de la sala—. Últimamente ha estado muy callada nya.

—A esa estúpida lo que le gusta es que se la metan por el culo —comentó, haciendo sonrojar a la joven reclusa. Al menos ella todavía tenía su lado tierno e inocente.

—¡N-Nico-chan!, —se escandalizó— no creo que eso sea así.

—Yo creo que sí, gatita. A Nozomi nunca le interesó alguien que realmente la quisiera, —apretó la agarradera de la porra en su cinturón, encontrando que llenaba de rencor las palabras que salían de su boca— le interesaba alguien que la pusiera a rogar y suplicar.

Odiaba su naturaleza sentimental que afloraba mucho más cuando el tema de conversación era la enferma relación de su colega con la reclusa que mejor conocía. No podía evitarlo, simplemente cuando abría la boca escupía las palabras con disgusto, frustración e ira, incapaz de mitigar el efecto de los sentimientos arremolinados que teñían su actuar. No era un secreto para nadie, había dejado de serlo hace mucho, que ella sentía algo por Nozomi. Muy a su pesar, incluso si lo negaba, sabía que así era y así había sido durante años. Y se maldecía por haberse enamorado de una estúpida fuera de su alcance.

—Nico-chan… —le tocó el hombro con lo que suponía era comprensión. Suspiró cansada—. Siempre hay alguien esperando, así que no te des por vencida nya.

—Sí, sí —se sacudió la mano, no dispuesta a escucharla—. Mejor vete ahora.

-д-

Era ya la hora del almuerzo, pero no tenía muchas ganas de comer, así que prefirió caminar por la prisión sin un objetivo claro, simplemente vagando por ahí. Pensaba en lo que había hablado con la guardia Sonoda ayer, puesto que le había preguntado por su amiga, quien no había tocado la bandeja del almuerzo en los últimos tres días, recordando claramente el rostro aburrido de Nozomi y la mirada de anhelo que en secreto le dedicaba a la rubia. Se sentía sorprendida por ello. No comprendía por qué le gustaba la rubia si lo único que hacía era golpearla –cosa de la que se había enterado hasta hace poco por boca de Maki- y que hacía hervir su sangre con desconocida rapidez. Si había que ser sinceros, era posible que la mismísima Nozomi no se entendiera, porque esa mujer era un misterio andante.

Pasó por el comedor, echando una mirada por uno de los cristales de las puertas, encontrando a su grupo de amigas sentadas en la mesa de siempre. Apretó los labios al ver que la mano de la pelirroja viajó por un momento al trasero de la prisionera mayor y negó con la cabeza; Maki le caía bien, no quería encontrarla ahogada en su propia sangre por meterle mano a Nozomi. Tendría que decírselo de frente antes de que Ayase la pillara y la cosa se convirtiera en una matazón. Iba a seguir su camino pero una mano la detuvo.

Giró la cabeza para encontrarse a la rubia de ojos azules, quien apretaba su muñeca y la jalaba hacia algún rincón apartado. No era la primera vez que hacía algo como eso, por lo que la sorpresa que sintió fue mínima. Se detuvieron en un pasillo vacío con una entrada que no llevaba a ningún lado pero que sí era extremadamente oscura. Sin una palabra la tumbó en sus rodillas y se bajó el pantalón; aunque no lo veía podía sentir su aroma y calidez. Subió los hombros, realmente le importaba poco el hacerlo (e incluso si no quisiera, no tenía escapatoria).

Tomó el miembro con una mano y comenzó a lamer su punta, sonriendo torcidamente por lo duro que se sentía. Realmente debía estar pasando un mal rato sin su chica. Su lengua recorrió el largo completo, envolviéndolo con cuidado antes de introducirlo. La guardia Ayase jadeaba de una forma muy sensual, admitía cada que tenía la oportunidad de estar con ella. Su cabeza fue empujada sin consideración, para luego moverla adelante y atrás; estaba desesperada, podía sentirlo en sus gruñidos y maldiciones. Succionó sin cuidado, moviendo la lengua otro tanto, con una mano sosteniéndose de una pierna de la mujer y la otra jugando con su sexo femenino.

Introdujo sus dedos, aunque sabía que no le gustaba que hicieran eso, la perdonaría si la ayudaba a correrse pronto. Movió su mano, sin detener su felación, hasta que la sintió estremecerse, soltando jadeos más pesados que anunciaban su clímax. Se alejó rápidamente, prefiriendo que el semen cayera sobre su rostro… Ella no se iba a tragar esa mierda. Miró hacia arriba, sonriéndole a la mujer que descansaba recargada en la pared.

—Ayase-san, es usted un poco atrevida —rio. Se puso de pie y usó la manga de su uniforme para limpiar el desastre de su cara.

—Quiero a Nozomi —la empujó a la pared contraria y apretó su cuello, haciéndole difícil el respirar—. ¿Por qué la esconden de mí? ¿Acaso quieren morir?

No podía hablar. Pataleó un poco al sentir un creciente dolor de cabeza que le nublaba la vista y un punzante dolor por los dedos que presionaban su cuello. Sus ojos azules brillaban con ira. _Lo mataré_ , se dijo mentalmente, asediada por imágenes que iluminaban su memoria como cegadores relámpagos. Apretó los dientes, chocó la cabeza contra la pared, la comezón insistente que reptaba desde sus manos vacías estaba haciendo difícil contener las ganas de defender su vida; _calma_ , se decía, su cabeza chocó de nuevo contra el muro. Era Ayase, no ese hombre.

—N-no… N-Nozo-mi quiere… A-Ayase… —tomó la muñeca de la susodicha para que la soltara, clavando sus uñas largas en la piel; como si se hubiese quemado, la soltó. Habló en medio de una fuerte tos—. Yo la llevaré a Nozomi.

-д-

No era muy dada a este tipo de cosas vergonzosas y todavía, después de un par de meses allí, seguía enmudeciendo de la vergüenza en cuanto escuchaba una palabrota o veía cosas que no debían verse. ¡Y ni qué decir de cuando era ella a la que le hacían esas cosas! Aunque procuraba solo hacerlo con Rin, la guardia Ayase era realmente obligante y una vez atrapaba a alguien no quedaba de otra más que acatar. Pero ahora eso no importaba, sino el hecho de que su novia estaba succionando suavemente sus pezones y ella sentía que se iba a morir de la pena en cualquier momento.

Tomó una de sus manos y cerró los ojos para no ver lo que hacía. Sus labios subieron por su cuello, causándole algo de cosquillas, y se detuvieron en su boca para un tierno pero profundo beso que correspondió sin dudar. Sonrió al abrir los ojos y encontrarse con los de su preciada pareja, quien ahora viajaba sur hasta su rellenito abdomen para llenarla de besos que causaban la contracción de sus músculos. Se sentía bien aunque temblara del miedo. Abrió un poco las piernas para darle paso, cubriéndose la boca cuando besó su clítoris por encima de las bragas. Luego le quitó la prenda y pasó a jugar directamente con sus sensibles labios.

No es como si no lo hubieran hecho antes. Claro que sí, decidieron dar ese paso luego de varios años de relación y eso hacía ya al menos unos tres años; pero seguía conservando la misma timidez de su primera vez, y más ahora que no había ni una pizca de privacidad. Normalmente se negaba a hacerlo por miedo a que alguien las viera, pero de cuando en cuando aceptaba, en especial cuando Rin usaba su carita de gatito abandonado para convencerla.

Dejó que su novia trabajara con su lengua y dedos, acariciándola con amor y ternura, barriendo un poco el temor que se acumulaba en su pecho. Su cuerpo se estremeció y se aseguró de morder las sábanas para que no se le escapara un largo gemido. Se dejó caer, mirando la cama que se alzaba sobre ellas, y sonrió cuando su novia se acurrucó a su lado, actuando como un gatito mimado. La abrazó y apoyó la cabeza en su pecho.

—Rin-chan —ella musitó un 'hm'—. Tengo que decirte algo.

—Dime, Kayocchin.

—Ayer vino mi abogado —el rostro de la joven decayó un poco, demostrando el miedo de que fuera una mala noticia—. Me dijo que dentro de cuatro días me sacarán.

—¡¿En serio?! —saltó y se golpeó con la cama superior, quejándose. Le acarició la cabeza y luego afirmó—. ¡Wah! ¡Estoy tan feliz Kayocchin! Aunque… Rin se va a sentir sola.

Se arregló la ropa rápidamente para poder acostarse con su novia, acariciando su cabello anaranjado. No quería dejar a Rin sola en ese lugar, pero tampoco podía quedarse. Además la decisión ya estaba hecha, los altos mandos habían dado la luz verde y en un par de días ella estaría fuera de nuevo, respirando aire limpio, comiendo cosas deliciosas y usando ropa más fashionable. Al menos el tiempo que quedaba para cumplir la condena no era muy largo, solo menos de un mes.

—¿Vendrás a visitarme?

—Claro que sí, Rin-chan.

—¿Te dijeron por qué tan de repente? —Cuestionó curiosa. Tanteó el suelo con la mano para recuperar la parte superior de su uniforme.

—Uhm… No, solo me dijo que Yuuki Anju había hablado con ella —respondió, agradeciéndole con un beso que le pasara también su ropa.

Todo lo que tuviera que ver con A-Rise era un misterio, pero lo más probable es que algo tuviera que ver con Nozomi. ¿Cómo lo hacía? Nadie sabía. Pero no era un secreto que la reclusa tenía más de un as bajo las mangas.

-д-

Su alma y cuerpo se debatían entre el miedo y la excitación, pero al final lo único que hacían ambas era multiplicar los efectos de la adrenalina que recorría sus venas. _Esta mierda está mal_ , se repetía, al tiempo que sus labios se movían contra los contrarios, hambrientos, extasiados por el sabor de la boca contraria. _Esta mierda está muy mal_ , se dijo cuando sus manos comenzaron a explorar los rincones del cuerpo entre ella y la pared, deshaciéndose de la ropa en tiempo record, tocando la cálida piel ya marcada por alguien más. Le importaba un puto cuerno si ya tenía dueña, ahora mismo la quería para sí. Necesitaba poseerla y era culpa de su maldito y desvergonzado coqueteo.

Le apretó los senos sin controlar su fuerza, divertida por cómo se dobló hacia el frente y chasqueó la lengua en medio del beso. Tal vez, solo tal vez, comenzaba a entender el por qué de la adicción de Ayase con la mujer en sus brazos. La forma en que su cuerpo lidiaba con el dolor era provocadora, causaba en ella deseos de verla retorcerse. Pero eso era enfermo, realmente enfermo, y no pensaba rebajarse a tal nivel. Prefería disfrutar de sus expresiones lascivas y llenas de placer.

Bajó las manos a su trasero para apretarlo y de paso acercarla más a su cuerpo para que sintiera contra la pelvis su duro pene. Era su culpa que estuviera así, tan acalorada y ansiosa de tomarla, y esperaba que entendiera por medio de miradas que más le valía ser responsable por tanto flirteo imprudente. Si no se la pasara restregándole los pechos contra el brazo o cotoneando sus anchas caderas cuando caminaba seguramente nada de esto estaría ocurriendo y ninguna de las dos se vería en el terrible peligro de ser descubiertas por cierta guardia.

En su mente rebotaban las palabras de Kotori, el sueño de hace un mes, lo que le había contado Yazawa, comentarios al aire de las chicas y el miedo a la muerte. Hacer eso en un pasillo era realmente peligroso y sabía bien que su yo racional prefería alejarse de los problemas en aquella pocilga, pero su raciocinio había sido desechado nada más Nozomi la guió hasta ese apartado rincón. Esa mujer sabía lo que hacía, estaba muy consciente de su posición, pero tanto más le importaba si las atrapaban: le gustaba vivir al límite con Ayase.

Le bajó los pantalones y las bragas hasta medio muslo para descubrir su sexo húmedo, el cual desprendía un fuerte y embriagador olor metálico que aumentaba su excitación. Introdujo en ella dos dedos, prescindiendo de preguntas y su consentimiento, encantada por el ahogado gemido de sorpresa que escapó de los carnosos labios contrarios. Se movió, estimulando las rugosas paredes con estocadas fuertes, al tiempo que su otra mano jugaba con su pezón y su boca mordía el dulce cuello impecable. Se sorprendió por esto último, era el lugar donde más esperaba marcas. La mordió con fuerza, ocasionando que le golpeara el brazo con los nudillos.

— En el cuello no. —Dijo molesta, tratando de borrar de su voz el placer.

Gruñó fastidiada por su prohibición e incluyó otro dedo en su tarea, sonriendo al sentirla apretarse alrededor de ellos y cerrar las piernas con un poco de tensión. Le gustaba su expresión de sonrisa torcida que no decaía en conjunto con sus brillantes y enigmáticos ojos verdes; sí, entendía por qué era tan popular en cuestión de sexo. Se inclinó a besarla con necesidad apremiante, con la muñeca adolorida por sus estocadas cada vez más violentas que aún así no lograban arrancarle gemidos; era difícil de complacer. Su miembro dolía, palpitante dentro de sus apretados interiores, debía calmarlo antes de que se volviera insoportable aquel calor. Ella era conocedora de la materia y en menos de nada sus manos ya habían mandado al suelo los pantalones anaranjados con la ropa interior, dejando su endurecido pene al aire para darle un descanso. Gruñó y maldijo al mundo entero, sintiendo que sobre sí caía la revelación de que, la mujer que había mandado al demonio en su juventud, era la que ahora más deseaba.

— Te odio, Nozomi —dijo entre los dientes, con los labios pegados a la piel de su hombro.

— Fu~ Cuán deshonesta, Maki —comentó burlona. La odiaba... O eso era lo que quería creer.

—Pero miren qué espectáculo que tenemos aquí —ambas se congelaron al escuchar unos pasos de pesadas botas y aplausos entrecortados, seguidos de la voz que tanto temían escuchar en ese preciso instante. Sintió que la temperatura de Nozomi bajó vertiginosamente a un extremo peligroso, dejando su rostro pálido, y respiró quedamente como si eso la hiciera invisible; _esto es una puta mierda..._ —. Toujou, déjeme decirle que se ve exquisita. Y usted Nishikino... Pensé que tendría más... presencia.

Sus ojos arrogantes, su maldita y jodida mirada despectiva la estaban sacando de quicio. Quería matarla ahí mismo, pero se controlaba porque no tenía un arma y sabía que cuerpo a cuerpo no le ganaría, la rubia le había demostrado con un golpe que poseía una fuerza monstruosa. Su vista flotó hasta la asustada chica que andaba a espaldas de la guardia, quien ahora se acercaba a paso lento; Kotori estaba temblando, negando seguidamente, gesticulando palabras inaudibles, 'no quería que esto pasara' fue lo que alcanzó a leer de sus labios. No sabía qué sentir siquiera, pero comprendía que si no sacaba la mano del interior de Nozomi las cosas se pondrían muchísimo peor.

—¿Oh? ¿Ya se va Nishikino? —claro, quería escapar, que la otra reclusa se las apañara sola. Pero la mujer la tomó por la muñeca, levantando su mano sucia para lamerla. El asco que sentía por la lengua recorriendo su piel era indescriptible—. Toujou... Como siempre, deliciosa.

— Elic- ¡Auch! —no supo en qué instante ya había llegado a ella para darle un porrazo en el brazo superior—. A-Ayase-sama...

El honorífico hizo que sus entrañas se revolvieran en desagrado. Acorralada contra la pared, a medio desnudar, aguantándose las lágrimas, Nozomi se veía tan vulnerable que daba pesar. Era una vista odiosa que no deseaba mirar. Se subió el pantalón y comenzó a retroceder hasta llegar a Kotori, quien parecía un corderito en el matadero a punto de morir. Tomó su mano para calmarla, pero era tarea difícil si su amiga estaba siendo estrangulada frente a sus propios ojos.

— Minami, —ella chilló de sorpresa cuando la superior la llamó— váyase, pero ni una palabra de esto. Nishikino...

Soltó a la joven para que se fuera y escapara de ese pequeño infierno que se había creado. Bajó la mirada a Nozomi, sentada en el suelo tratando de recobrar su respiración, acariciándose el cuello. Subió para encontrarse con unos opacos ojos azules que le daban mala espina; de esta no salía en una pieza. Se fue acercando, sin mostrar duda ni temor, aunque estos la comieran por dentro. Quedó frente a la guardia, un par de centímetros más alta, y la confrontó con el mayor orgullo que podía.

—Ya que tiene tantas ganas de tocar a MI chica, —empezó haciendo énfasis en el posesivo— podemos tener una tregua hoy y, ¿quién sabe?, tal vez le permita tocarla. Ahora, si se niega... No le aseguro que mañana siga con vida.

Abrió los ojos simplemente anonadada por lo que escuchaba. Enarcó una ceja y colocó una mueca de desagrado total, por completo sorprendida por el 'amable' ofrecimiento, pero al tiempo asqueada. Ofrecer el cuerpo de alguien más era absolutamente despreciable. Apretó los puños al verse acorralada, porque sí, no quería morir y mucho menos en ese antro. Dedicó una última mirada de Nozomi, quien trataba de no lucir afectada por la propuesta. Aceptó con un movimiento de hombros, tragándose las ganas de tumbarle los dientes.

—Esta no se la perdono tan fácil, Toujou —la había levantado de un jalón para susurrarle aquello que pudo escuchar por la cercanía.

Todo estaba mal, lo que iba a hacer estaba realmente mal. Miró a los ojos verdes de Nozomi antes de entrar a los baños y cerrar. Estaba asqueada, se odiaba a sí misma y a las otras dos... Pero su cuerpo respondía solo a los estímulos de la reclusa mayor. Con cada pizca de placer que se acumulaba en su cuerpo, mayor era el arrepentimiento que sentiría después.

-д-

 _Su sonrisa parecía sincera, confiable, cálida. Le agradó de inmediato. Era un hombre serio, refinado, guapo. La primera vez pensó que fue coincidencia. La segunda no fue nada raro. A la tercera una alarma se encendió en lo más profundo de su ser, aun muy lejana para ser escuchada; a la siguiente ya la escuchó. Después fue una quinta, una sexta, una novena, una vigésima… Él tenía sus ojos en ella. La vigilaba, la acechaba, como un depredador a su presa._

 _Tenía miedo. Aquella vez salió de su escondite. Escuchaba sus pasos, acercándose… Tap… Tap, tap. Cómo sucedió es tal vez el recuerdo más borroso. Él entró a la fuerza, ella corrió. Aun podía escuchar el desesperado taconeo contra las baldosas. La cocina, un cuchillo, un acosador, una mujer asustada. Sangre… Sangre,_ _s_ _angre,_ _s_ _angre. La yugular. La hoja de acero cortando la carne. Gritos de dolor. Su propia risa, maniaca, satisfecha, malvada. Le gustaba, no podía pensar en nada más allá de lo agradable que era hundir el cuchillo._

 _Un grito, una mujer, ojos temerosos, brillo de pavor y decepción. Su madre. ¿Qué había hecho? Sangre… En sus manos, su ropa, su rostro, en el suelo, los muebles. Aquel hombre, muerto, por su mano. Rio de nuevo. Hilarante. Sonido metálico,_ _s_ _irenas lejanas. Adrenalina, sus piernas moviéndose, ojos mirándola. Escapar, escapó. Victoria._

 _Ese imbécil lo merecía._

…

La última vez que corrió así fue en el momento en que escapó por primera vez de la policía luego de que asesinara a ese malnacido. Lo único que sentía era un horrible zumbido en los oídos y el aire golpear su cara como bofetadas; era como si el suelo no existiera, como si no corriera sino que alguien más la llevaba. Había traicionado a sus amigas, porque sabía que estarían ambas juntas camino al lavabo, pero no tenía idea de que estarían en tan mórbido plan. Cuando salieran de esa, si es que lo lograban, le cortarían un par de dedos por su falta, y si las demás reclusas se enteraban podía contar con que al día siguiente las guardias la encontrarían hecha trocitos en un bote de basura. La traición en ese lugar se pagaba con sangre.

Una cabellera azul se asomó a lo lejos, llenando su pecho de un minúsculo sentimiento de júbilo al encontrar a quien podía calmarla en su ataque de pánico. Llamó su nombre, sonriendo cuando giró en su dirección, frunciendo el ceño, preparada para regañarla por correr y por usar su nombre de pila en tan alto volumen. Sus piernas se enredaron y cayó de bruces al suelo, deslizándose unos centímetros al frente con el rostro contra las baldosas. Sangraba, porque sentía el sabor y el olor de la sangre inundar sus sentidos.

Hizo acopio de sus fuerzas para levantarse, siendo ayudada por unos fuertes brazos que vinieron pronto a su encuentro. La guardia Sonoda le hablaba, pero no alcanzaba a entender nada de lo que decía; sus oídos solo llevaban a su cerebro una estática que hacía doler su cabeza. Las manos frente a sus ojos se tornaban rojas, veía entre ellas el insistente brillo de la afilada hoja de acero inoxidable. Necesitaba volver, no recordar. Se tocó la frente cuando los sonidos empezaban a ser más claros y se convertían en palabras enlazadas. Se sacudió un poco, tratando de alejar el mareo.

—Umi-chan, Ayase-san encontró a Nozomi-chan... —no veía bien su expresión pero sabía que estaba molesta por como el agarre se volvía más fuerte—. Y estaba con Maki-chan. ¡Estaban teniendo sexo! Por Dios, Umi-chan, traicioné a mis amigas.

— Kotori, cálmate lLa sangre cálida y viscosa que caía de sus fosas nasales no estaba ayudando sino a que se sintiera más ansiosa.

— ¡¿Cómo quieres que me calme?! ¡Me matarán! —un pañuelo limpiaba su desastroso rostro lleno de manchas escarlata. Respiró profundo para calmarse y miró a la guardia, abrazándola con cuidado.

Le acarició el cabello sin decir una palabra. La mujer no era precisamente la mejor para dar consejos o decir lo adecuado en el momento adecuado.

— Ayase-san las va a matar...

— Eso no pasará. Y nadie te va a matar, así que calma.

No estaba tan segura de eso. La guardia rubia era una persona a la que era mejor obedecer sin rechistar, pues cobraba caro hasta los más pequeños errores. Se sentía terrible... Esperaba que sus amigas estuvieran bien. Sabía que prácticamente había firmado la sentencia de muerte de las chicas. Apretó los puños, teñidos de su propia sangre, y los escondió de su vista, lo último que necesitaba es que la vocecita viniera a martillar su cerebro con estupideces.

* * *

Chan, chan, chaaan (?) Nozomi-chan, Maki-chan, eso no se hace (?)

Espero les haya gustado, ladies and gentleman. Nos leemos en los comentarios y en la próxima actualización que será el dieciocho (18)

Besos para todos~


	4. Chapter 4

¿Qué decir, señoras y señores que aun leen esto? Me disculpo por el retraso. Mi vida ha estado un poco... Ocupada estos últimos días. Como siempre, muchas gracias a quienes leen esta historia y aun más para aquellos que se toman el tiempo de dejar un review, los adoro~ Esta vez no tuve tiempo de responderles por mensaje a cada uno (como siempre hago) así que les dejaré una respuesta corta en las siguientes líneas. Otra vez me disculpo por la demora, trataré de publicar la continuación pronto, pero es que, de verdad, no tengo tiempo ni para escribir.

Portgas-Rin777: Que bueno que te haya gustado la suculencia (?)

Sujeto x: Oh my, no creí que alguien se alegrara de que llegara Eli a arruinar el momento xD

DeeDee: Tengo un problema con Nozomi, Maki y Eli, so yeah, trato de que se vean cool (?) Kotori le tiene más miedo a asesinar a alguien de nuevo que a morir, por eso se vendió (?)

Nicocchi17: Maki babea por Nozomi, prácticamente :v Eli solo quiere acción con nuestra tarotista (?)

AndyBoo-Chan: Muchas gracias por tu review, como siempre le he dado unas mil leídas. Acepto que no soy tampoco fan del NicoRin (ni de muchas parejas que aparecen aquí), pero me llama la atención explorar ships menos convencionales. Cuando Eli interrumpió también me molesté (?) es que no puedes interrumpir el NozoMaki así como así xD Habrá KotoUmi, solo hay que esperar un poco más~

Eso es todo, preciosuras, disfruten el capítulo y recuerden dejar un bonito review.

* * *

 **Ultraviolence**

" _Escóndete". Una sonrisa, un guiño de ojo. Las puertas se cerraron. Oscuro, haces de luz, rendijas pequeñas. Voces. Quería dormir; se acurrucó. Un golpe contra su escondite, un quejido largo. Llanto, lágrimas, súplicas. Una blusa celeste cayó. ¿Qué sucedía? Él la sostenía, ella se resistía. Sus ojos furiosos, hambrientos. Esto era malo. Ojos turquesa que miraban en su dirección, otra sonrisa. Palabras desagradables, más llanto. Ella misma lloraba._

 _¡Bang!_

 _Una explosión aguda, un silbido, un golpe seco, un hombre muerto. Agradecimientos. Su madre, una pistola, olor a pólvora. Voces agitadas, gritos; su madre enojada. Aquellos ojos muertos le miran por entre la rendija, burlándose del episodio que se grabó en su mente._

 _No quería verlo de nuevo…_

 _Ella la obligó a verlo_ _._

En el momento en que la vio llorar, pidiendo ayuda con un llanto silencioso, en su mente se repitió, interminablemente, aquel recuerdo que había enterrado junto a muchas cosas más en el baúl más recóndito de sus memorias indeseadas. Pero ya no era una niña que podía esconderse, ya no estaba su madre, ya no había nadie que pudiera salvarlas. Notó el temblor de sus manos cuando se las pasó por la frente sudorosa, en el instante en que ya la había desnudado contra su voluntad. Las tripas estaban hechas un nudo y la bilis le subía quemando todo a su paso, dejando un regusto acido. Los ojos azules la miraron con superioridad que por primera vez le causó miedo, tenían ese brillo perverso, divertido, satisfecho. Lo primero que hizo fue darle una bofetada tan fuerte que sintió su propia mejilla arder en reflejo; luego pasó a tirarle puños que no sería posible esquivar. Se agarró la cabeza, que le daba vueltas, y trató de eliminar sus súplicas de piedad, la forma en que rogaba que se detuviera y el deseo en sus ojos; era tan desagradable.

— Mire bien, ella es mía —habló con una sonrisa. La sostenía del cabello, como a una muñeca de trapo, y pronto la tenía contra la pared, embistiéndola como un maldito animal—. ¿No quiere unirse?

Abrió de un manotazo el cubículo más cercano y se inclinó sobre el inodoro para vaciar su estómago, revuelto por las imágenes que tenía frente a sus ojos. La escuchó reír con burla, a ella llorar con cierto desespero, gimiendo en medio de los sollozos, y terminó por dejar que sus lágrimas cayeran en silencio mientras fingía vomitar. Nozomi estaba sufriendo y ella no podía hacer nada más que mirar y maldecir lo débil que era.

-д-

Se había estado escondiendo durante los últimos tres días, demasiado asustada como para enfrentarse a cualquiera de sus amigas; pero debía ser valiente y asumir el gran error que cometió, además de pasar un último día con Hanayo, quien mañana antes del almuerzo sería dejada en libertad. Por tanto se levantó del rincón de la celda en el cual había permanecido hecha un ovillo y caminó por los pasillos, nerviosa aunque nadie la mirara diferente a antes -a excepción de Maki, quien le dedicó una corta mirada antes de chasquear la lengua y tomar una nueva ruta-. Debía odiarla, con todo derecho a hacerlo. Trataba de convencerse de que no fue su culpa, pues no sabía que estaría teniendo sexo en la mitad de un corredor, pero al final recordaba que fue ella misma quien guió a Ayase a su encuentro, todo por salvar su pellejo. Su egoísmo expuso a sus amigas a una tortura, si bien no sabía que había pasado. Pero... Nozomi tenía un gran moretón bajo el ojo derecho y las mejillas inflamadas.

Aún así la seguía mirando con el cariño infinito que guardaba en su pecho, como ahora que había levantado la vista del libro que leía. La hinchazón había bajado un poco, pero su ojo empeoró con creces. Su pecho se encogió ante la figura maltrecha de la reclusa. Bajó la mirada por el cuello de la mujer, a la vista siendo que no llevaba la parte superior del uniforme sino un delgado top... Llena de horribles hematomas negros y otras heridas que sanaban lentamente. Era la primera vez que lo veía y sólo con una mirada los instintos asesinos que se guardaba salieron a flote. De pronto sentía que sus manos se empapaban de un viscoso y cálido líquido que hacía su camino por entre los dedos, goteando al suelo en intervalos concretos; el olor metálico ascendía a su nariz y una sonrisa pequeña acudía a sus labios. Su visión se tornó roja y sus oídos solo captaban estática, estaba concentrada en la placentera sensación de la sangre cubriendo sus manos, de la certera forma en que el cuchillo penetraba la dulce carne.

—Kotori-chan, ven aquí. —Volvió a la realidad, notando que no estaba frente a un cadáver sino a su amiga. Oh, pero la próxima vez que se encontrara a la guardia Ayase la apuñalaría como hizo con aquel infeliz.

—Nozomi-chan... Discúlpame. —Se agachó para abrazarla, siendo correspondida de inmediato. Las manos contrarias, llenas de cariño, acariciaban su cabello— Fue mi culpa...

—No, no. No pasa nada, no hiciste nada malo. Me diste una lección; —subió la vista para mirarla, preguntándole a qué se refería sin usar palabras— no debo tener sexo con Maki-chan en la mitad del pasillo.

Luego rio, mostrando la sonrisa que poseía, única y hermosa. Intentó sonreír también, aunque solo logró torcer los labios, sorprendida de la calma con la que Nozomi se tomaba la situación. Sabía que la mujer no solía ponerme más matiz del necesario a lo que ocurría, pero a veces rayaba en lo despreocupada. Aunque en sus ojos verdes siempre estaba ese algo extraño que parecía esconder las respuestas a todos los misterios del universo y que, luego de conocerla por un par de años, era lo único que veía de sus verdaderos sentimientos. Nadie estaría feliz con la paliza que le debió haber dado la rubia.

Cuando le dirigía una nueva mirada, encontraba una nueva herida. Trataba de controlarse, juraba que estaba tratando con fuerza hacer desaparecer las ganas de sacar la navaja de debajo de su colchón para cortar a Ayase como a un cerdo; pero era complicado, viendo el estado de su amiga, de la persona que había cuidado de ella durante los últimos años. No podía permitir que siguiera la violencia contra ella. Necesitaba detenerla y no le importaba ganarse otra cadena perpetua por cortar en trocitos a una guardia.

— Kotori-chan, si sigues así te saldrán arrugas. —Le tocó la frente, entre ceja y ceja. No había notado que probablemente estaba haciendo alguna cara rara— Esto no tiene porqué preocuparte. No es tan malo como parece.

— ¿No es... tan malo? —Repitió lentamente en un intento de procesar las palabras. A sus ojos, un porrazo era malo y decenas de estos eran simplemente terribles. Sus ojos, con ese brillo extraño, la miraban diciéndole que dejara el tema, pues no habría negociación— Nozomi-chan, yo te quiero y no puedo permitir que-

Los dulces labios que había probado una sola vez en su vida se posaron sobre los propios en la más tierna caricia que había sentido jamás. Cerró los ojos, algo asustada que ese pequeño gesto pudiera desencadenar la furia de la rubia si las llegaba a ver. Las manos de Nozomi tomaron las suyas, acariciando el dorso con los pulgares para ayudarla a relajarse. Era un beso extrañamente inocente, como pocos. La calmaba como una canción de cuna a un niño somnoliento, era una hermosa nana que alejaba sus miedos y demonios.

Cuando el calor fue desapareciendo progresivamente, abrió de nuevo los ojos para encontrarla sonriendo. Apretó sus manos y se dejó caer en su pecho, llorando sin razón alguna; tal vez de anhelo, de miedo o tristeza. La naturaleza maternal de Nozomi siempre traía a su mente recuerdos de su madre, de su amor, de su calidez... pero también del miedo en sus ojos cuando vio lo que había hecho. No se arrepentía de haber matado a aquel imbécil, pero sí de haber sido tan tonta como para haberlo hecho en el día en que su madre la visitaba; claro que no tuvo mucha opción, era eso o dejarse manosear. La chica que la abrazaba le recordaba el dolor que le causaba no ver a su progenitora sino una vez al mes.

—Nozomi-chan… No me vuelvas a besar —sorbió los mocos, aun con el rostro escondido en sus voluptuosos pechos.

—¿Tan mal lo hago? —bromeó y ambas rieron. La miró a través de las lágrimas que no querían detenerse.

—En realidad me gusta bastante —se sonrojó en cuanto lo dijo, mirando al suelo de nueva cuenta habló con un hilo de voz—. Pero a Ayase no.

—No nos vio, por lo que está bien.

Negó, preocupada por su actitud desinteresada. Subió la mano y con la yema de los dedos tocó el moretón que se extendía desde la parte baja del ojo derecho hasta el pómulo, coloreando de negro una pequeña parte de su nariz. La mujer brincó un poco ante el tacto que, aunque suave, dolía a juzgar por su expresión acongojada. Era una magulladura horrible que mantenía la zona ligeramente inflamada. Trataba de imaginarse el dolor al recibir lo que supuso fue un puñetazo y la idea hizo doler su cabeza.

—Kotori-chan, no tienes que preocuparte por esto —le tomó la mano para besarla con cuidado antes de abrazarla.

—P-pero… Te hizo cosas horribles… —Miró de nuevo sus brazos maltrechos—. ¿Le hizo algo a Maki-chan?

—No se lo permití —Y apuntó a su ojo ennegrecido—. Iba a enviarla a aislamiento, pero logré negociar para que la dejara ir.

¿Negociar? Viniendo de Ayase no esperaba un trato siquiera cercano a lo justo. Pero a Nozomi no le interesaba si era equitativo, justo o lo que fuese, siempre y cuando ayudara a salvar a alguien, lo aceptaría sin rechistar, incluso si eso significaba dar su propio cuerpo. Decidió sentarse al lado de su compañera, dándole una mirada al libro en su regazo cuyo título estaba en inglés. Lo único que entendía de él era la palabra _love_.

—Nunca has estado en aislamiento, ¿cierto? —Negó. Su comportamiento era bueno y nunca se había ganado tal castigo—. No es agradable. Las celdas son heladas, solo hay una banca de piedra para dormir, sin mantas. Una comida al día, nadie que te hable, nada que hacer… Podrías volverte loco allí. No quiero que Maki-chan esté en ese lugar y yo tampoco quiero estarlo por lo cual acepto los tratos con Eli- Ayase-san.

—Maki-chan me dijo que ella te podía matar… —estaba preocupada por la mayor. Todavía tenía un buen rato para pasar en la cárcel y no podría estar sin ella, no al menos sabiendo que murió a manos de una guardia.

—Es un caso extremo —Comentó risueña—. Cuido mis heridas aunque se vean terribles. Sonoda-san y Yazawa-san me ayudan con ello y ahora con la prodigio Nishikino a mi lado no tengo nada que temer.

—¿Crees que Maki-chan me odia?

—No, solo estaba muy asustada —Le acarició el cabello—. Kotori-chan, ¿te sientes bien?

—No —Murmuró, contando las baldosas cuadradas hasta donde le alcanzaba la vista—. Me pican las manos.

La única que entendía el significado oculto de esas cuatro palabras era Nozomi. Era posible que esa simple oración dicha en voz alta la hubiese salvado de más años de cárcel, de ir a aislamiento, de castigos… Porque si la comezón la sacaba de quicio, perdía casi todo el raciocinio.

-д-

Había múltiples formas de enterarse de acontecimientos, como eran Nozomi, las informantes y directamente con los involucrados, pero había un solo lugar donde la información de la prisión y el exterior convergían: la cocina. Obviamente, para saber se debía pagar, con lo que fuera; normalmente su pago estaba con una comida grande que ella misma preparaba. Empujó la puerta de gruesa madera y saludó a Honoka, quien solía estar en el mismo mesón pelando papas o cortando vegetales. La mayor la abrazó, diciéndole cuánto la extrañaría ahora que se iba. Sonrió suavemente por sus palabras.

—Honoka-chan, ¿puedo pedirte algo? —Ella asintió—. Ya sabes lo que pasó hace unos días con Ayase-san, ¿no? —Volvió a asentir, bajando los ojos, algo conmocionada por el tema—. Quiero saber qué pasó. Bueno, no solo yo, Kotori-chan y Yazawa-san también, pero están ocupadas y me pidieron que viniera…

—Sabes, Kayo-chan… No quiero contarlo. Pero si es entre ustedes tres, espero una buena recompensa.

—Claro que sí, no te preocupes por eso —Buscó en el bolsillo del pantalón y sacó un cupón anaranjado de regalo en una de las mejores panaderías de la ciudad, junto a él una buena cantidad de dinero y algunos stickers raros—. Aquí tienes.

A pesar de ser un buen pago, en sus ojos había duda. No es que no estuviera contenta con lo ofrecido, sabía que se le caía la baba de solo pensar en los panes, pero una parte de ella se resistía a soltar la información. Pero lo necesitaba, porque las dos otras mujeres estaban realmente preocupadas por Nozomi y su estado físico. La cocinera tomó las cosas, las guardó en el bolso que mantenía en una de las alacenas, dejó los vegetales picados en recipientes y tomó su mano para llevársela a la salida trasera del lugar, la cual daba a un terreno algo fangoso con una banca de piedra de dos plazas. Se sentaron.

—Sabes que Nozomi es de Ayase-san, ¿cierto? —Eso lo sabían todas, no era un secreto para nadie y, aparentemente, la guardia no quería que fuera secreto—. Bueno, pues Ayase-san es muy violenta cuando tienen sexo y la golpea. No sé qué otras cosas harán, pero sí sé que abusa de ella… O al menos eso creo yo, aunque Nozomi-chan aceptó y todo es consentido —Lo había pensado, pero escucharlo de una informante fiable era otra cosa. Estaba pasmada; hasta hace poco no hubiera sospechado eso—. Cuando las encontró simplemente le propuso a Maki, bueno, la obligó, a observar lo que hacían. Era eso o aislamiento, e incluso amenazó a Maki-chan con matarla. Bueno… Tuve la desgracia de ser quien lo descubrió, solo porque allí escondían drogas que mi jefa quería, y… —Se cubrió la boca cuando una arcada llegó. Le palmeó la espalda para calmarla—. Era simplemente horrible. Si yo no hubiera llegado, tal vez algo malo le habría pasado a Nozomi-chan, algo peor que un moretón en un ojo. La llevé a la enfermería pero ella solo se arregló la ropa, se limpió y luego salió corriendo.

Honoka era una persona muy despreocupada, por lo que verla tan conmocionada por algo era aterrador. La impresión que había dejado aquel episodio en ella era profunda y tal vez no se fuera tan fácilmente de su cabeza. Suspiró, sintiendo que su estómago se revolvía también al pensar en todos los escenarios posibles que la joven cocinera tuvo ante sus ojos y los otros probables en caso de que no hubiese intervenido. Se quedaron en silencio, mirando sus huellas en el barro.

¿Cómo era posible que alguien como Ayase existiera? Bueno, tampoco es que el maltrato fuera una gran novedad, después de todo estaba en una prisión y convivía con convictas por asesinatos múltiples o peores, poniendo como ejemplo cercano a Kotori. Pero… Le parecía más horrible porque la violencia estaba dirigida a alguien importante, incluso si la conocía únicamente de cuatro meses. Aunque tenía este mal regusto por ser consciente de que Nozomi aceptaba el maltrato prácticamente con brazos abiertos sin defenderse cuando le podría dar pelea a la rubia. Tal vez la aceptación era parte de algo, una deuda por ejemplo, como solía pasar dentro de ese recinto.

Ahora, a poco más de doce horas de dejar ese lugar para siempre, se encontraba realmente preocupada. Temía que a Ayase, o a cualquiera de allí, se le soltara una tuerca y decidiera atacar a su novia; también pensaba en Nozomi, su cabeza estaba llena de ella. ¿Y si la convencía de dejar esa relación? Podía que la escuchara y lo considerara… Pero presentía que no sería así. La mayor a veces era una cabezota para ciertas cosas.

—Honoka-chan, ¿crees que hay alguna manera de que eso no pase más?

—Lo dudo, Kayo-chan —Negó, moviendo la mano izquierda como si con eso disipara la idea—. Este último mes las chicas y Yazawa-san estuvieron escondiendo a Nozomi-chan de Ayase-san, bueno, al menos para que no la tuviera a solas —Suspiró largamente—. Pero las cosas fueron peores. Ayase-san ha estado golpeando a las reclusas sin razón alguna y sé que estuvo a punto de asesinar a una de ellas si no hubiera sido por Nico-chan. Discute a cada rato con sus colegas y Umi-chan tuvo que noquearla para que no causara más problemas. Creo que no es buena idea.

—Pero… ¿Y si algo le pasa?

—Bueno… Está Maki-chan —Dijo insegura—. ¿Sabes por qué Nozomi aceptó?

Negó. Cuando le habían preguntado entre Rin y Kotori ella solo se llevó un dedo a los labios y guiñó un ojo, cambiando rápidamente de tema. Y lo evadía siempre que salía a la luz, protegido como el mejor de los secretos.

—Yo aun no trabajaba aquí, pero escuché que Nozomi-chan pasó un buen tiempo en aislamiento —Nunca había escuchado de ese episodio. Bueno, tal vez ni la misma Kotori, la segunda más antigua del grupo, lo supiera—. Una guardia la metió allí como por un mes o más, luego llegó Ayase-san. No sé qué clase de cosas pasaron para que se diera la situación, pero Ayase-san asesinó a la guardia que la retenía y Nozomi-chan la cubrió ante los superiores. Luego notó por qué razón siempre estaba encerada allá, ya sabes, contrabando de toda clase de cosas. Así que hicieron un trato: no iría a aislamiento nunca más si tenían sexo —Miró a la puerta de la cocina, concentrada en ella—. No hay más detalles, ni siquiera Nona sabe más.

Nona –su apodo- era la encargada de la cocina, una mujer en sus sesentas, grande y robusta, con ascendencia europea, no recordaba si alemana o rusa. Era algo así como un expediente andante, pues tenía en su mente toda la información de lo que había sucedido en la prisión desde cuarenta años atrás, cuando empezó a trabajar allí. Era la mejor fuente de información, tal vez mejor que algunos espías, y se enteraba de todo, como si tuviera oídos y orejas en cada pared del recinto. Tenía la extraña habilidad de recordar todo lo que veía, escuchaba, olía o probaba; su memoria era extraordinaria. Pocas veces se le veía fuera de la cocina, por lo que muy pocas tuvo la oportunidad de verla. Lo importante es que si Nona no sabía algo es porque bien no había ocurrido o porque quienes lo perpetuaron tenían habilidades de espías profesionales rusos; y creía que Nozomi y Ayase tenían esa cualidad.

Era mucha información la que le había llegado y sinceramente se sentía perdida con todo ello. No era muy buena con ese tipo de temas, era muy torpe, se avergonzaba fácil y no lograba comprenderlo del todo. Le agradeció por toda la ayuda, pero no se levantaron, se quedaron allí, buscando con la mirada resto de cigarrillos que las cocineras botaban al suelo.

—Honoka-chan… —Se recostó en su hombro y ella apoyó su mejilla contra su cabeza—. Le diré a mis padres que te den trabajo en su restaurante.

—¿Eh? Pero…

—Sé que Ayase-san a veces… —Calló al notar que la mayor apretaba los puños—. Lo mismo Sonoda-san…

—Umi-chan no es mala… —Comentó con voz baja—. Pero no me gusta, porque tengo a alguien más.

—Lo sé —Giró para encararla. Tomó sus mejillas con ambas manos y acercó sus rostros hasta que sus narices se rozaran—. Si no te podemos dar trabajo hablaré con Kira-san, ¿de acuerdo? Solo espera un poco.

—Gracias Kayo-chan.

Le dio un beso en la mejilla y recibió uno de vuelta. Rieron por lo bajo y decidieron entrar de nuevo. Ahora era momento de transmitir toda la información obtenida.

-д-

— ¡Tienes que estarme jodiendo! —Gritó ciertamente alterada. La habían encontrado en un rincón alejado, a pesar de que Kotori había insistido en hablar luego con ella—. ¡¿Negocios?! ¡Mejor negocio hago yo con los riñones de mis pacientes!

— Maki-chan, cálmate, por favor —Pidió Kotori sosteniendo su brazo en el aire antes de que lo bajara—. No hay necesidad de golpearla.

— Ayase le dio una paliza y le gustó, un puño no hará gran diferencia —Respondió sin interés, tratando de soltarse.

— No veo razón para golpearme, —comentó, acercándose lentamente— pero si quieres hacer lo mismo que hago con Ayase-san, solo dilo, podemos negociarlo.

Quería golpearla y borrar esa sonrisa ladina de su rostro, pero ahora la bajita guardia se interpuso entre ambas. Podía sentir su molestia incluso de lejos, desde que Hanayo les dio la información había estado frunciendo el ceño y escupiendo maldiciones.

— No seas estúpida. Nishikino no está tan enferma como para entrar en su asqueroso juego.

— ¿Entonces Nicocchi lo hará? —Ensanchó su sonreír con malicia, acercándose a la pelinegra con pasos seguros, usando una mano para delinear las facciones de su rostro. Ella la apartó de un empujón.

— No me toques, zorra.

Se escuchó una ligera risita antes de que se estancara entre ellas un pesado silencio. Tenía ganas de golpearla para hacerla reaccionar, pero eso estaría tan mal como lo que estaban tratando de arreglar. Y es que aun no se creía que Nozomi, descendiente de una importante familia de yakuza, fuera una sumisa debilucha que se había rendido frente a alguien más solo por no entrar a un cuarto frío. Se masajeó las sienes al tiempo que soltaba un largo suspiro que atrajo la atención de Kotori, quien se colgaba de su brazo.

Ella se había disculpado hacia un rato, pero para comenzar no había ningún problema, solo que no quería que Ayase la fuera contra ella por su culpa o la de Nozomi. Se soltó del agarre para pasar el brazo alrededor de su cintura y acercarla un poco, acariciando con sus dedos el costado de la joven. No solía ser una _player,_ únicamente cuando la persona en su mira le traía algún beneficio, pero la chica en sus brazos, al igual que la reclusa mayor despertaban en sí un extraño deseo. Le gustaba tenerlas cerca, tocarlas con o sin disimulo, disfrutar de la calidez que emanaban sus cuerpos; sensaciones extrañas que se volvían adictivas. Las mujeres frente a ellas discutían, pero no estaba escuchando lo que decían.

— Maki-chan... —Pronunció con voz baja y dubitativa—. Deberíamos intervenir antes de que la golpee.

— Estarán bien —Susurró a su oído, encantada por el sonrojo que se extendía por sus mejillas.

Bajó la mano a su trasero para apretarlo juguetonamente y ella rio por su atrevimiento, dándole un suave golpe en la parte superior del brazo. Un grito se escuchó y al mirar bien vieron que Nozomi apretaba los prácticamente inexistentes pechos de Yazawa mientras sonreía maliciosamente y le daba advertencias poco creíbles. Suspiraron al tiempo por la actitud algo infantil de las dos mayores.

— A veces me siento mal por Yazawa-san —Dijo Kotori en voz baja, manteniendo sus ojos sobre la pareja que ahora discutía.

— Bueno, el amor es as. —Respondió desinteresada.

Con esas palabras vieron que los labios de Nozomi apresaban los de la carcelaria y esta luchaba por alejarse, sonrojada de ira. Le dio un puñetazo en el abdomen que logró que se doblara al frente para poder empujarla y hacerla caer al suelo. Agregó una patada a su espalda antes de irse, pisando fuerte y lanzando improperios. Se acercaron a la presa y la ayudaron a ponerse de pie; sus ojos verdes tenían ese extraño brillo que comenzaba a conocer bien.

— No deberías molestarla, Nozomi-chan.

— No sería yo si no lo hiciera —Levantó los hombros sin interés.

— Ahora dime, ¿es en serio esa historia de no querer ir a aislamiento?

— Tan cierta como ustedes asesinando —Un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo, no solo por sus palabras sino por la repentina manera en que el cuerpo de la pajarita se tensó—. Pasé tres meses seguidos en aislamiento, hasta que a esa mujer se le dio la gana de sacarme de allí. Igualmente a cada rato me castigaba, me odiaba. No saben cuánto me alegra que Elicchi la haya matado.

¿Elicchi?, se preguntó y miró a los ojos ambarinos a su lado, pero ellos parecían igual de confundidos. No dijeron nada, prefirieron no preguntar acerca del apodo, pero debía suponer que se refería a la guardia Ayase, cuyo nombre de pila es Eli. Notó que la historia irritaba a quien la contó, cosa extraña, siendo que Nozomi raramente se enojaba.

— Nozomi-chan, tengo una pregunta —Kotori dio un paso al frente, soltándose de su agarre—. ¿Hay algo más además de eso? —La mayor enarcó una ceja ante la cuestión y sonrió enigmática como siempre. Parecía como si con solo la mirada se comunicaran, dejándola de lado—. Lo hay, ¿no es así?

— Kotori-chan, eres muy observadora —Rio divertida—. Lo hay, ciertamente. Ayase-san me gusta.

—¿Ah? Debes estar tomándome del pelo, Nozomi —Le dijo molesta.

—No bromeo, Maki-chan. Ayase-san realmente me gusta. Ahora si me disculpan, debo ir a verla.

Se fue sin siquiera detenerse a mirarlas, evitando sus miradas. Kotori fruncía el ceño y apretaba los puños, notablemente molesta. Le acarició la cabeza y ella le miró con cierto dolor.

— ¿Cómo le puede gustar? Con todo lo que le hace... —Bajó la cabeza.

— Creo que puedo entender un poco —Se miraron de pronto, lo que causó en ella un sonrojo—. Pero no te lo diré sin nada a cambio.

La mayor rio absolutamente divertida por la situación y tomó su mano para guiarla a las baños, el lugar más común para tener algo de intimidad. No le gustaba aprovecharse de su conocimiento, pero conocer mejor a Kotori era algo que quería seguir haciendo.

-д-

Cuando la hora llegó el reloj en la muñeca de la guardia marcaba las once y dos minutos de la mañana. Revisó que en la bolsa que le había dado Sonoda-san estuvieran las pocas pertenencias que había mantenido consigo en aquel lugar y cuando estuvo segura de que todo estaba allí giró hacia la guardia de cabello azul que esperaba en la entrada de la celda. Suspiró, mirando a la cama de arriba, en la cual dormía su novia, y sonrió algo triste por tener que dejarla allí sola por un mes más. Giró en sus talones para encontrarse con los ojos claros que se habían suavizado de su fiereza normal.

— Espero no verla de nuevo por aquí, Koizumi-san —Le extendió una mano y aceptó rápidamente el gesto, algo sorprendida.

— Tenga por seguro que no, Sonoda-san —Al soltarla hizo una corta reverencia—. Gracias por los cuidados del último mes.

— No hay de qué, disculpe por no poder haberla salvado esa vez.

Negó, agitando la cabeza para olvidar el momento al que se refería. Ambas salieron para dirigirse a la salida, donde esperaban su abogado y madre para llevarla de vuelta a casa, además de las chicas. A mitad de camino se encontraron con Ayase y Nozomi, quienes charlaban con extraña tranquilidad en una esquina; apretó los labios al verlas, pero con la sonrisa que la mayor le dedicó sus miedos se esfumaron. Solo quedaba rezar por su bienestar.

— Te extrañaré, Kayo-chan —Dicho esto se lanzó a masajear sus pechos.

— ¡N-Nozomi-chan! ¡A-alguien ayúdemeee! —La otra solo reía despreocupada a pesar de que la rubia le miraba con cierto reproche y la otra guardia suspiraba cansada. La soltó para abrazarla apropiadamente. También la extrañaría.

— Buena suerte, Koizumi-san —La voz que le dijo eso la asombró con creces, porque no creía que Ayase pudiera tener buenos deseos para alguien. Asintió, cohibida ahora que se le acercaba. Le dio una nalgada que la hizo saltar y enrojecer hasta las puntas del cabello.

Siguieron camino, ambas, ella y Sonoda-san, sorprendidas de haber encontrado a la pareja anterior hablando como personas civilizadas y no teniendo sexo como dos animales en celo, sin contar el cambio de personalidad tan radical de la rubia que no hacía sino causarle escalofríos. Pero si cambiaba, todo sería mejor y las chicas no tendrían que andar a cada rato llevando a Nozomi a la enfermería o preocupadas por su salud. Sonrió suavemente al pensar que había esperanza de que la mayor dejara de arriesgar su bienestar.

En la cocina se encontraron con Honoka y la guardia Yazawa, quien pasaba por ahí en su patrulla diaria. La cocinera se lanzó a sus brazos casi llorando, ocasionando que las lágrimas se acumularan también en sus ojos, pero solo sonrió animada. Recibió los besos en las mejillas con agrado y después pasó a agradecer a la pequeña carcelaria con una corta reverencia, ganándose una caricia en la cabeza que despeinó su castaña cabellera. A pesar del corto tiempo allí había conocido gente muy importante y, aunque al principio las guardias que le acompañaban fueron difíciles, se dio cuenta de que eran personas muy agradables. Era un poco triste saber que no las volvería a ver.

Siguió su camino, yendo un poco más lento a ver que se acercaba el momento de la verdad. Quería irse, deseaba eso con toda su alma, pero nunca creyó que tendría que dejar a su amada novia allí a solas; se sentía como si la estuviese traicionando. Kotori la hizo llorar en cuanto se encontraron, cuando ya estaban a unos metros de la salida, y la abrazó mientras el suave llanto volvía a calmarse. Entre ella y Maki le regalaron un beso en la mejilla al tiempo, idea de la mayor, pues la joven doctora solo repetía "esto no tiene sentido". Tomó sus manos y pidió que cuidaran de Rin, así como de Nozomi. Cuando le prometieron que lo harían continuó.

Por último quedó Rin, quien se despidió dándole muchos besos por todo el rostro. Se abrazaron y prometieron volver a verse pronto uniendo sus meñiques. Se cambió de ropa en un vestidor cercano y dejó que Sonoda le quitara los grilletes que toda reclusa llevaba en los tobillos, casi siempre sin cadena. Respiró profundo y salió corriendo a los brazos de su madre, quien la esperaba a unos metros, llorando de felicidad. El abogado le palmeó la espalda y después de tramitar los últimos papeles salieron de la prisión, no sin antes darle una última mirada a una Rin de ojos llorosos que se despedía con energía.

El mundo exterior la recibió con un hermoso día sin nubes. Tan precioso que no pudo evitar llorar y agradecer estar con vida.

* * *

Ya se nos fue una~ (Pana no es para una cárcel, admítanlo) Espero les haya gustado.

El próximo capítulo... No les diré fecha exacta, pero trataré de actualizar antes de fin de mes :))


	5. Chapter 5

Tengo mil y un razones por las cuales desaparecí, pero vengo con esta: me operaron las estúpidas muelas del juicio. Una semana en cama con el peor dolor del mundo. En serio, fue terrible. Pero ahorremos espacio y excusas (?) y vayamos a lo nuestro, el quinto capítulo. Espero poder terminar esta historia antes de marzo, aunque la inspiración me ha dejado casi por completo en relación al fandom (exceptuando el endemoniado SIF). Esperemos no la deje abandonada (huehue)

Muchas gracias a todas las personas que leen este intento de fic y dejan comentarios~ Son todo un amor, preciosuras.

 **Nicocchi17:** Nozomi piensa en el amor, no como Eli (?) Bueno, Pana está triste y asustada de dejar a su Rin allí~

 **Portgas-Rin777:** ¡Lo sé, ese HonoPana fue de Dios! Casi me entra la diabetes escribiéndolo. El KotoMaki es shipeable, no sé, ahí algo que me gusta de ellas.

 **KiariUwU:** Ay, y yo que creí que me habías abandonado mujer de Dios~ Fue tan agradable ver un comentario tuyo de nuevo que por un momento se me olvidó mi estúpido dolor de muelas. Kotori es una de esas piezas importantes que no se mueven sino hasta bien entrado el juego (anda, pero qué misterio) Mi pierna está de maravilla, pero mi boca no (?)

 **Hxrasho:** El amor apache del NozoEli y el KananMari es simplemente lo mejor. Disculpa la demora, pero aquí está el capítulo.

 **Sujeto x:** Hue, Kotori se metería en tremendo problemón si lo hiciera; pero de todas, creo que ella es la que más ganas de matarla tiene junto a Nico. Maki se las garcha a todas, ninguna puede evitar caer en el encanto de la pelirroja tsundere.

Espero el capítulo sea de su agrado y, con suerte, responderé a sus comentarios por privado a la próxima.

* * *

 **Ultraviolence**

Era realmente difícil creer que alguien con una apariencia tan dulce como la de Kotori podía ser una asesina. En su primer día, cuando Eli le mostró la prisión y le comentó sobre la mayoría de las reclusas no pudo evitar mirarla con cierta burla por la historia de la joven Minami, pero cuando se lo preguntó directamente, y la información fue confirmada por Nozomi, supo que no bromeaban. Admitía que al principio le había tenido cierto miedo, no cualquier chiquilla apuñala un hombre de casi dos metros, pero poco a poco fue notando que no lo había hecho conscientemente sino empujada por un instinto de protección. Probablemente, si hubiese estado en su situación, habría hecho lo mismo.

Por supuesto, ya no le tenía miedo, en realidad le había tomado gran cariño. Pensaba que era de esas pocas personas rescatables de aquella pocilga y que, a pesar de la terrible falta cometida hacía años, merecía una segunda oportunidad. Pero claro está que eso eran ilusiones, porque ningún juez o abogado estaba dispuesto a meter mano en el caso e intentar convencer a un jurado de que el homicidio fue en defensa propia. La justicia es claramente subjetiva. Además de ello, quería sacarla de allí, más como un deseo personal, para alejarla de la demente de Eli. Ella y Honoka, su amiga de la infancia, eran de gran importancia en su vida, por lo que no quería que nada les sucediera…

Si bien aceptaba que le tenía cariño a la joven de cabellera gris, se preguntaba cuándo tomó tanta fuerza… O mejor, cuándo tomó ese matiz romántico que tanto temía. Nunca se había enamorado; ella, Sonoda Umi, con veintinueve años, no se había enamorado de nadie, nunca. Principalmente por las estrictas reglas de su casa, los entrenamientos que consumían la mayor parte de su tiempo, los estudios y el hecho de que los hombres no le eran atractivos; incluía allí el hecho de que poseía parte del aparato reproductor masculino. Sentía que en su vida no habría tiempo para una estupidez tal como el amor, pero entonces conoció a Kotori. Mentiría si dijera que fue amor a primera vista, pero con solo una mirada sintió su pecho más cálido. La presencia de la mujer la reconfortaba, le agradaba, y con el tiempo se fue convirtiendo en un gustar amoroso.

Para su suerte, Kotori sentía lo mismo, pero para su desgracia, no podían llevar una relación. ¿Por qué? De poder, podían, era fácil, solo debía pedirle que fuera su novia. Pero ella era una reclusa de cadena perpetua y su persona una carcelaria, ya con eso estaba mal. Además de ello, Eli no dejaba de meterse, Nico tampoco y hasta la misma Nozomi; si le ponía título a su relación se pondría mucho más celosa de lo normal y prefería evitar problemas. Sinceramente un noviazgo no funcionaría del todo y maldecía al mundo por ello. Lo que le quedaba, a falta de poder llevarla a un restaurante o a una cita decente, era imitar a su zafada colega y tener sexo. Aunque prefería llamarlo 'hacer el amor', porque ella no era una descarriada violenta y sádica como Eli.

Y si la chica era hermosa, desnuda lo era más. No era su cuerpo, si bien este era más que perfecto a sus ojos, sino la forma en que se deshacía de sus barreras, de sus máscaras y quedaba desnuda en todo sentido lo que tanto amaba de ella. Su sinceridad la embriagaba. Le gustaba primero tomarla entre sus brazos para abrazarla, mientras se besaban lenta pero profundamente, adorando su calidez. Sus manos viajaban por su delgada espalda, desde la nuca hasta su trasero, sin llegar allí, y se detenía en sus caderas. Ella siempre echaría los brazos alrededor de su cuello, se separaría un poco y la miraría con sus preciosos ojos ambarinos que brillaban con dulzura; subía la mano para acariciarle las mejillas sonrojadas y delinear sus rosados labios con cuidado. Ella sonreía, como ahora, tal como su rutina le dictaba. Le gustaba que sonriera, así era mucho más hermosa.

Se volvieron a besar, sus lenguas bailando con elegancia, sin prisa alguna, como si nada más se estuvieran conociendo. Le acarició el cabello, algo enmarañado y grasoso luego de un par de días sin baño; le conseguiría un turno prioritario para usar las duchas. Bajó los labios siguiendo las líneas de su mentón hasta el cuello, momento en el que reía nerviosa por las cosquillas que le causaba, y no podía evitar sonreír por la inocencia de aquel sonido. Desabotonaba la prenda superior mientras sus labios recorrían su clavícula, descendiendo un poco más cuando se deshacía de la prenda, topándose con un simple sostén deportivo. Después de sacárselo siempre la miraba, para admirar su rostro avergonzado.

—U-Umi-chan… —Pronunció cubriéndose los senos ahora desnudos. Le apartó los brazos con cuidado, inclinándose para plantar un corto beso en uno de sus pechos.

—Está bien, Kotori. Eres hermosa.

Decidió probar uno de sus erectos pezones, lamiendo con cuidado, succionando suavemente pero lo suficiente para que gimiera quedamente. Apretó el otro con sus dedos, mientras su otra mano buscaba la de ella para entrelazarla. Descendió de nuevo, llenando su abdomen de besos cortos y una que otra mordida suave que la hacían soltar una mezcla de carcajadas y gemidos; era realmente linda. Le acarició el estómago, concentrándose en ello como si su vida estuviera allí, más que todo porque le gustaba que le dijera que no había ningún bebé allí… No sabía, pero lo encontraba vergonzosamente divertido. Además de ello, le hacía pensar en un mundo paralelo en el cual la conocía en mejores condiciones y le gustaba esa pequeña ilusión, aun si era lejana e inalcanzable.

Le quitó las últimas prendas para comenzar por acariciar el interior de sus muslos. Luego sus dedos buscaban su sexo húmedo y delineaban los labios ligeramente hinchados antes de llegar a su clítoris y presionarlo cuidadosamente, moviéndolo en círculos pequeños que la hacían estremecer y llamar su nombre en susurros. Era tan vergonzoso cuando lo hacía que la sangre se le acumulaba en las mejillas y la cabeza para hacerla sentir mareada. Se agachó y besó aquel botón, encantada por como saltó y suspiró, apoyando las manos en la mesa a su espalda para sostenerse. Levantó su pierna derecha para tener mejor acceso a su entrada, para lamerla lentamente antes de adentrar su lengua.

—¡Umi-chan! —Gritó luego de un rato de estimulación, echando la cabeza atrás mientras dejaba que su cuerpo se destensara luego de una oleada de placer. Se detuvieron unos instantes, respirando pesadamente y se levantó a petición de ella— Es tu turno. Pero sé gentil, ¿sí? ¿Trajiste condón?

Asintió mientras la ayudaba a sentar en la mesa, abriendo sus piernas cuidadosamente luego de haber dejado caer su pantalón para que el miembro se mostrara. Nunca le había gustado, podía decir que lo odiaba, pero con Kotori había aprendido a amarse a sí misma, incluso ese 'error de la naturaleza'. Sacó de su bolsillo un paquete cuadrado y lo abrió con cuidado, deslizando luego el objeto de protección a lo largo de su miembro. Le acarició las mejillas y la besó con todo el cariño que era capaz de convidar en aquel gesto, adentrándose poco a poco en ella, con cuidado de no lastimarla. Siempre consideraba esa parte como innecesaria, pero la chica insistía en hacerlo como parte del proceso de aceptación. Además de eso, debía aceptar, que se sentía muy bien.

—Te quiero mucho. —Dijo inhalando profundamente, mordiendo su labio inferior con una leve mueca de dolor que se tornaba en una sonrisa.

—Yo también te quiero, Kotori. —Correspondió, embistiendo con delicadeza, abrazándola y dándole besos mientras aumentaba su ritmo. Sonrió también, pensando en cuánto la quería. ¿Qué clase de magia había hecho para que se enamorara?

-д-

Colocó la bolsa llena de hielos en su otra pierna, ocasionando que saltara por el helado contacto. Agarró el algodón empapado de agua oxigenada que le ofrecía Rin con las pinzas y con este limpió una cortada no tan profunda en su brazo, haciéndola gruñir con molestia y retorcerse de dolor con su rostro en una mueca deplorable. Le colocó unas hileras de esparadrapo para unir la piel separada y continuó el procedimiento con otros cortes similares regados a lo largo de sus bíceps. Era horrible. Apretó los labios con molestia, presionando el algodón contra su piel maltratada hasta que el líquido comenzó a recorrer la piel en gotas traslucidas.

Ahora recordaba que muchos años atrás, cuando se enteró de que Nozomi tendría que cumplir una larga condena en prisión, le deseó en voz alta la peor de las suertes. No pensó que eso podría ser posible; pero, siendo que de pronto el recuerdo llegó a ella, sentía un malestar instalarse en su interior, como si la culpa tratara de teñir cada uno de los rincones de su mente. Verla tan maltratada la hacía sentir… extraña. Simplemente no podía dar exactamente con el sentimiento que salía a flote. Incluso si trató, por un tiempo, de que creyeran que odiaba a la joven de cabellera morada, la verdad era distinta. Realmente distinta.

—Maki-chan, me arde. —Dijo ella, retrayéndose un poco, sacándola de su corta ensoñación.

— Pero cuando es Ayase no dices nada. —Recriminó con voz tosca, mirándole a los arrepentidos ojos verdes— Nozomi, esa mujer te va a matar. —Trató de endurecer la mirada, pero sus propios sentimientos la traicionaban— ¿Qué voy a hacer si ahora mismo te estás desangrando internamente?

— Eso no pasará. —Saltó en su lugar cuando le pellizcó el costado, justo cerca a un fresco hematoma.

— Maki-chan, le está doliendo. —Se apuró a decir Rin, alejándola con un empujón— No tienes por qué recriminarle lo que hace... Nozomi-chan ya es una adulta.

Bufó y entre dientes maldijo. Le devolvió la camisa a su lugar, abotonándola con rapidez, y se la acomodó debidamente. Quitó de su muslo la bolsa de hielo y el trapo para que el frío no la quemara, pasándoselos a la joven de cabellera corta para que los dejara en el carrito de los implementos. Le acarició el rostro con una mano, repasando sus facciones con el pulgar hasta sus labios con una casi imperceptible hinchazón y un golpe cerca a una de las comisuras; la sangre ya no salía, se había secado, dejando una fea herida roja-negruzca. Negó, ojalá nunca hubiera deseado eso.

—Debo irme. —Dijo la mayor, alejándose.

— Solo ten más cuidado... Nozomi, sé que eres capaz de pelear, así que no dejes que las cosas se te salgan de las manos.

Asintió y salió de la enfermería a pasos rápidos, probablemente para encontrarse de nuevo con la guardia. Suspiró cansada y desechó en el bote de basura rojo todo lo que había tocado la piel de la reclusa. Aunque no estaba muy bien dotado en cuanto a material médico, podía estar tranquila de que había lo suficiente para heridas fáciles de curar.

Se giró hacia Rin, quien jugaba a balancear un lápiz sobre su labio superior y decidió asustarla rociándole agua con un poco de alcohol en la nuca. Saltó y chilló como un gato, erizándose graciosamente. Se burló, pero decidió callar sus carcajadas al notar que sus ojos decaían un poco. Estaba triste por la partida de Hanayo aunque no había sido sino una semana atrás y el tiempo restante para su salida se apresuraba. Le despeinó el pelo con un gesto amigable y ella sonrió gatunamente antes de saltarle encima.

— Maki-chan, vamos a correr. —Pidió jalándole las manos.

— No, odio correr contigo. —Respondió molesta y cansada de solo pensar en las muchas vueltas que la chica podía dar.

— Buh... ¡Hagamos algo! ¡Estoy aburrida! —Infló las mejillas con infantilismo, por lo que rodó los ojos— ¡Ya sé! Juguemos a contarnos secretos.

—¿Qué? Eso no tiene sentido.

— ¿Ki? Isi ni tini sintidi. —Dijo Rin imitándola con voz graciosa, jugando con las puntas de su cabello y haciendo pose de diva.

La miró con puro desagrado por su actitud infantil y sonrió torcidamente con molestia. La tomó de los hombros y le dio un cabezazo que probablemente le dolió más a ella que a Rin. Se separaron ambas con las manos en la frente, acariciando el punto rojo del impacto. Ella le miró con las mejillas infladas, mostrándole la lengua, por lo que tomó sus cachetes y los pellizcó sin cautela.

— Yo no hablo así. —Masculló.

— Claro que sí. "¿Kis isi? Ni tini sintidi."—Volvió a arremedarla, con más dificultad por sus mejillas apretadas.

Decidió besarla porque sí, porque se le dio la gana de hacerlo. Ella abrió sus ojos sorprendida pero no se alejó, permitiéndole adentrar la lengua con bastante duda. Se demoró un rato en corresponder, confundidísima por su acción. Bajó las manos a su cintura y las de ella subieron a sus hombros para tomarlos con cierta fuerza, sintiendo sus manos temblorosas. ¿Qué mierda estaba haciendo? Últimamente no podía controlar muy bien sus deseos y eso estaba trayendo problemas... Primero Nozomi y luego Kotori, ahora Rin, ¿por qué no podía evitarlo? Sí, admitía que era una lesbiana de primera, pero no por eso tenía que andar de una en una.

Se separó de ella con cierta brusquedad, agitando la cabeza al pensar lo mal que se estaba comportando. Pero... Rin se veía tan bonita sonrojada... ¡No! ¡No, no! Se golpeó las mejillas acaloradas con las manos para espabilar y darse un sermón. Eso estaba mal.

— M-Maki-chan... —Llamó con voz avergonzada. La miró con cierto desdén, notando que la apuntaba con un dedito tembloroso. Bajó la mirada para encontrar que su miembro había crecido, por lo que se lo cubrió tontamente con las manos— ¿Estás bien...?

— N-no del todo... —Aceptó, sintiendo que se sonrojaba.

— ¿Necesitas ayuda? —Preguntó con voz bajo, mirándola como el pequeño gato que era. Tragó saliva, sintiendo la culpa instalarse en su cuerpo al tiempo que el calor, ambos en una reñida contienda. Se cubrió el rostro y asintió— ¿Qué debo hacer?

— Solo... Recuéstate. El resto lo hago yo.

Rin obedeció sin mediar palabra de nuevo. Se subió a la camilla y espero a que continuara, sorprendiéndose cuando comenzó a quitarle la camisa del uniforme, sonriendo al notar que no llevaba nada bajo ella, de forma que estuvo pronto medio desnuda. La menor se cubrió los pechos apenada, mirando hacia un lado para que no notara las lágrimas que se acumulaban en sus claros ojos. Le acarició la mejilla para calmarla y le regaló un beso en la punta de la nariz.

— Calma... Si no te gusta, solo debes decírmelo y me detendré. —La ladrona asintió dubitativa y la dejó hacer su trabajo. Esperaba no arrepentirse luego.

-д-

La detuvo en seco cuando la vio en la biblioteca, dispuesta a salir ya. Ella le sonrió con su distintiva amabilidad, pero era como si aquello ya no le llegara, puesto que su sonrisa a veces lucía falsa. No le gustaba, porque había conocido su forma de sonreír con sinceridad y nadie ni nada podría hacerlo como ella. Tomó su muñeca y la jaló de nuevo al interior del recinto, caminando por las estanterías hasta llegar a una puerta de madera que llevaba a una habitación que la bibliotecaria antes usaba como oficina. Cerró con el pestillo y le indicó sin palabras que tomara asiento en el sillón de cuero sintético del fondo. La mayor miró la puerta y después, resignada, obedeció.

— Nicocchi, necesito irme. —Avisó con voz apremiante y nerviosa.

— ¿Qué te hizo esa zorra? —Preguntó, ignorando por completo la petición anterior.

— Elicchi no es ninguna zorra. —Comentó primero, arrugando la frente— Y no pasó nada raro, lo mismo de siempre.

La miró por el rabillo del ojo cuando soltó un largo suspiro. Mentía y lo sabía por como miraba fijamente a un cenicero con colillas viejas. Se viró para encararla, un poco más alta ahora que ella estaba sentada, y levantó la mano por sobre su cabeza dispuesta a darle una bofetada; pero desistió en el último instante, al ver que solo cerraba lentamente los ojos, sin moverse, esperando el golpe. Esa no era la Nozomi que ella conocía... La mujer frente a ella, con su actitud sumisa, la enfermaba.

Bajó la mano, pero para tomar su mejilla y acariciarla, repasando su lastimado labio con el pulgar. Los ojos verdes la miraron tras su cortina de mentiras, tratando de convencerla de que estaba bien. Pura mierda. Hizo lo mismo con la otra mejilla, tan cuidadosa como si se tratara de una porcelana antigua, y se inclinó al frente hasta que sintió un estremecedor roce de los labios contrarios sobre los propios. ¿Por qué no hacerlo, ahora que nadie las vería? Había desperdiciado montones de oportunidades de tenerla más cerca que ya no quería desperdiciar ni la más mínima; quería hacer lo que debió haber hecho cuando notó cuánto la quería.

Selló sus labios resecos con un beso largo pero estático, en el que ninguna de las dos quiso hacer movimiento. Ella no correspondía y era de esperarse; su subconsciente le sonrió sarcástico. Se separó por un instante, para admirar la clara capa de rosado que adornaba sus mejillas. Dejó caer las manos a sus hombros, algo angostos para su cuerpo y, en especial, sus pechos. Ella no se movía, ni siquiera se inmutaba... No sonreía pero tampoco se notaba molesta. Odiaba eso, que no sintiera nada por lo que le hacía.

— Nozomi, si intentas resistirte juro por todos tus dioses que te mato a golpes. —Escuchó una risita suave, llena de diversión. Al menos podía hacerla reír.

Le pidió que se arrodillara y le imitó pronto, comenzando a desabotonarle la camisa con lentitud. Ella apretaba los labios, tensando los brazos, pero ya estaba amenazada. Dejó que la prenda cayera a su espalda y Nico sintió que su cabeza palpitaba por la ira que le recorría las venas al ver tantas heridas en la, alguna vez, perfecta piel de Nozomi. Sus brazos estaban llenos de cortes, ahora tratados por Nishikino, suponía; tenía chupones y marcas de dientes a lo largo del pecho y lo poco que veía de sus senos, y su abdomen estaba adornado por dos grandes hematomas que lucían recientes. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué debía dejarse maltratar de una zorra cualquiera, dejarse humillar y degradar? Era desagradable y no solo eso... Le dolía, en el corazón y las entrañas, verla tan lastimada.

Dejó que sus manos consintieran suavemente sus brazos, teniendo cuidado de no levantar las curaciones. Se inclinó para besarle el cuello, bajando lentamente para delinear su clavícula, besando sus heridas como si eso ayudara a que sanaran, ganándose algunas risitas inocentes que hacían a su corazón latir con fuerza. Le acarició la cintura, pasando por su espalda con gran cuidado al notar que con cualquier mínimo roce la hacia saltar y doblarse un poco del dolor. Era injusto, realmente injusto.

Desde que la conoció había intentado ganarse su corazón, rindiéndose cuando fue encarcelada, dándose cuenta de lo inútil que era. Nozomi nunca tuvo interés en el amor, incluso cuando se la pasaba toqueteando a todas las muchachas de la escuela, no tuvo pareja ni tampoco alguien que le gustara. Llegó incluso a pensar que era asexual o similares y por eso su sorpresa fue gigantesca al entrar a trabajar en la cárcel para encontrarse con que había aceptado a alguien. Trató de convencerse que no era más que un negocio –como le había comentado cuando le preguntó- pero con los días notaba que el monstruo pechugón miraba a Eli como si fuera el amor de su vida. Los celos que sentía la consumían día y noche, la volvían irritable, la hacían llorar en las noches solitarias. Dolía saber que la única manera que tenía para estar con ella era como su amiga u obligándola a tener sexo.

Le bajó el pantalón, teniendo cuidado cuando ella se quejó. Sus muslos estaban rojos y en uno de ellos resaltaba un feo moretón. La abrazó, escondiendo el rostro en el valle de su cuello, repitiéndole en voz baja lo estúpida que era por dejarse hacer esas cosas. Sentía su sonrisa tenue aunque no la viera. Descendió su rostro hasta su abdomen, arremangando la ceñida blusa para besarla antes de continuar sur, dando un salto a sus piernas para acariciarlas con cuidado. Subió la mirada cuando se fue a erguir.

— ¿No lo haremos? —Preguntó en voz baja. La miró con el ceño fruncido para negar.

— No me interesa lo que es de la rubia. —Mintió. Se cruzó de brazos y le subió el pantalón con una mano, sentándose con las piernas cruzadas. Volteó a mirarla con desdén cuando rio— ¿Qué es tan gracioso?

—Gracias por preocuparte, Nicocchi.

— ¿Yo? ¿Preocuparme por ti? Ja, ya quisieras que la gran Nico lo hiciera. —Evitó su mirada porque, mierda, odiaba verse débil por sus sentimientos— Solo no quiero tener que recoger tu cadáver luego.

— Como digas. Debo irme. —Ya se había colocado la camisa y se estaba levantado del sillón. Le dio un beso en la mejilla— Nos vemos luego.

Y dicho eso salió del recinto sin voltear a mirarla. Se maldijo internamente por aun albergar sentimientos por ella. ¿Por qué no podía su corazón entender que era simplemente inalcanzable? Se golpeó la cabeza, como si eso ayudara en algo, y luego enterró la cara entre las manos, tratando de sacarse la comezón de las lágrimas en los ojos.

-д-

La visita mensual de las mujeres había llegado. La puerta se abrió exactamente a las nueve de la mañana, momento en que las reclusas fueron sacadas a una amplia sala con mesas y dos sillas bien distribuidas por todo el lugar, de forma que las conversaciones ajenas no perturbaran a las demás. Por lo general Nozomi no participaba de ello sino que se quedaba en la cocina con Honoka, con Eli cuando no era su turno de cuidar las visitas o simplemente leyendo en la biblioteca, pero ese día estaba allí, más o menos en la mitad de la fila india, mirando a sus muñecas y tobillos esposados, esperando a que la guardia Sonoda le avisara que podía avanzar y encontrarse con quien fuese que quería verla. Al escuchar su apellido caminó hacia la mesa veinte, donde se encontró un rostro que no esperaba ver.

Toudo Erena esperaba allí, mirando su reloj como la maniaca del tiempo que era. No sonreía, como era normal, pero al verla hizo una mueca que probablemente trataba de asemejarse a una sonrisa cordial. Tomó asiento frente a ella, con las manos sobre la lisa y fría superficie, y sonrió extrañamente sin saber muy bien cómo reaccionar por la inesperada visita. La última vez que la vio fue para pasarle información sobre la guardia que la mantenía en aislamiento y eso hacía ya unos cuatro años. Se observaron en silencio por unos segundos.

— Es un placer verte, Erena. —Rompió el hielo con voz algo baja.

— Lo mismo digo, Nozomi. —Volvió a hacer esa desagradable mueca que no llegaba a ser una sonrisa— No me mires así, solo vengo a darte un par de noticias.

Erena era la co-fundadora de la compañía de telecomunicaciones A-Rise, junto a Yuuki Anju y Kira Tsubasa, conocidas por su apariencia perfecta y capacidad de ganarse a la audiencia; la mujer frente a ella no se quedaba atrás, pero tenía más reconocimiento por su trabajo como periodista y columnista en un periódico importante. Era una empresa extremadamente respetable, a la que se podía aspirar pero probablemente nunca llegar. Pero, en lo más profundo, manejaban un par de negocios basándose en la comercialización de información y estos no eran tan limpios como el resto de sus acciones.

Había obtenido el favor de las tres fundadoras luego de que ayudó a mejorar una jugosa noticia sobre una familia de yakuza enemiga de la propia. Con ello logró que le dieran información sin necesidad de pagar las ridículas sumas que solían pedir por un par de palabras. Que viniera por cuenta propia a darle una noticia es porque era algo importante.

— Soy toda oídos. —Comentó, inclinándose al frente, mirando fijamente a sus ojos.

— Bueno, primero quiero que le digas a tu amiga Kousaka-san que Tsubasa le tiene un puesto en la cafetería de A-Rise y que empezará dentro de una semana. Por cierto, pagamos a la familia Koizumu, quienes iban a contratarla. —Sonrió contenta por ello, agradeciendo que por fin la mujer tuviera un trabajo en un lugar más decente— Además de eso nos llegó ya la respuesta del otro abogado, del de Hoshizora-san, y pasado mañana estará fuera de aquí. Ya deben estar contactando a los directores.

— Gracias. —Dijo, mirándola a los ojos. Hanayo había salido dos semanas atrás, momento en que debió haber salido con Rin, pero se presentaron problemas— ¿Algo más?

— Sí. —Respondió cortamente, sacando de un bolsillo oculto de su traje negro una carta de sobre blanco que colocó sobre la mesa y deslizó— Esta carta nos llegó por error, Anju se dio cuenta antes de que terminara en la incineradora. Es para una de las guardias de aquí y viene de una dirección de otro país. No preguntes cómo terminó en nuestro correo.

La tomó prácticamente de un manotazo, levantándola sobre su cabeza hacia la luz nacarada, tratando de ver qué había en su interior, pero lo único que logró descubrir fue letras cirílicas cuyos sonidos recordaba pero no tenían ningún significado. Suspiró, bajado la esquela y le dio la vuelta, mirando el nombre de quien la enviaba; con dificultad y haciendo acopio de toda su memoria logró leerlo: Alisa. La hermana menor de Eli, la chica que, según la rubia, "la había mandado al olvido". La dobló a la mitad y se la guardó entre los pechos, decidida a pensar en qué haría con ella luego.

— ¿Crees que puedan rastrear otras cartas del mismo remitente? —Cuestionó, mirando a los ojos fieros de Erena.

— Hm... No puedo prometerlo. —Aceptó— Pero podemos intentarlo. Estaremos al pendiente de ello y te traeremos las cartas que logremos reunir. A cambio... —Levantó las cejas, sorprendida de que pidiera algo— No dejes que nadie se acerque a Kousaka-san, la quiero limpia en cuanto llegue a Tsubasa. Al menos una semana limpia.

La conversación terminó allí. Se despidieron y alzó una mano para llamar la atención de Sonoda, quien se acercó junto a Yazawa para guiarlas a ambas a sus correspondientes lugares. Caminó mirando al suelo, alternando su mirada hacia la guardia de cabello azul a unos pasos al frente. Se palpó el pecho, escuchando el papel arrugándose. Debía darle la carta, pero ahora no era un buen momento, Eli no estaba muy estable y lo que fuera que dijese la carta no le daba buena espina. Se quedó en su celda, sentada en la cama, mirando a sus muñecas ahora libres. Sacó la carta y jugó con ella entre los dedos, pensando y pensando acerca de lo que tenía entre manos.

-д-

—Umi-chan, ¿estás bien? —Preguntó. Le dio una corta mirada en el momento exacto en que estornudó silenciosamente.

—Sí. Solo pensaba en las visitas de hoy. —Pasó la tarjeta por el lector y pasó, esperando unos segundos para que su amiga la alcanzara; el gentío de la estación en plena hora pico las recibió— Siempre pasa algo malo cuando A-Rise se involucra.

—Hm… —Musitó. La puerta del vagón se abrió, un mar de gente bajó y otro entró— Tengo un mal presentimiento. Nona también lo dijo y no me gusta cuando ella lo dice.

Se quedaron en silencio. Dejó caer su brazo para tomar la mano libre de Honoka y entrelazar sus dedos, recordando lejanas memorias de su infancia. Ella era su única amiga en ese entonces, la única persona lo suficientemente despreocupada y estúpida como para acercarse a la hija de la casa Sonoda y arrastrarla a sus aventuras. Gracias a ella sus días de niña no se basaron solo en entrenamientos, gracias a ella tenía momentos felices para recordar. Su mano transmitía la misma calidez que entonces, la tranquilizaba. Sonrió ligeramente.

—¿Puedes quedarte conmigo hoy? —Pidió, mirándola a los ojos.

—Solo si compramos pan antes de llegar. —Sonreía tontamente, cosa que le encantaba.

—Engordarás.

—No me importa.

Se rieron por lo bajo. Honoka era su única escapatoria, una pequeña luz en medio de un exigente y cruel mundo. Si estaba con ella sentía que podía hacer hasta lo imposible.

* * *

Sinceramente, creo que desde aquí se pone buena esta cosa (?) Trataré de actualizar pronto, de verdad~ Gracias por leer, recuerden comentar.


End file.
